Cho Rich
by Zebri JOY
Summary: \Chap 4 Up/ bagaimana jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kaya harus jatuh miskin? dan mengharuskan ia tinggal diperkampungan."umma katakan ini semua bohong umma umma"/"benar Kyuhyun ah hiks appamu bangkrut dan kita harus pindah dari rumah ini hiks"/'Kyu kita putus'/"tentu saja villa kita yang itu Kyuhyun ah"/ "Nde?"/ bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/KyuMin/YAOI or BL/Newbie/RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah kamar mewah dengan dinding yang berwana biru bagai laut yang indah dan tenang yang di huni oleh seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga Cho. Sebuah kamar nan megah dan luas dengan peralatan elektronik canggih dan keluaran terbaru. Kamar berukuran 8 x 10 meter nan megah ini terdapat tempat tidur king size dan diatasnya terdapat tumpukan yang menyerupai guling yang masih asyik dengan alam bawah sadarnya itu.

'Kringgg kringg kringgg kringgg….….'

Jam weker yang terdapat diatas meja nakas itupun berbunyi. Dan membuat tumpukan diatas ranjang itu merasa terganggu. Tangannya pun merayap ke meja nakas untuk mematikan jam weker tersebut.

Setelah itu dengan terpaksa ia harus terbangun dari tidurnya untuk melaksanakan kuliahnya dan berlanjut untuk mengantri ditoko penjualan kaset game yang baru saja dirilis.

Sosok tersebut bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukan diri diatas ranjang dengan mata sayu menahan kantuk berat yang dideranya dan juga rambut auburn yang acak-acakan. Sosok itu sebut saja Cho Kyuhyun, si evil manja yang usil dan juga kaya raya serta maniak game anak dari pasangan Cho Hanggeng dan Cho Heechul. Ia adalah putra tunggal dan juga pewaris tunggal Cho Corp yang terkenal di bidang perhotelan atau penginapan.

Cho Kyuhyun _namja_ sombong dan angkuh yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri untuk kesenangannya sendiri, ia tidak peduli dengan urusan orang tuanya yang bekerja banting tulang untuk kehidupannya. Cho Kyuhyun suka sekali mengahamburkan uang hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai rutinitas mandi paginya dengan keadaan mengantuk.

* * *

**.:.**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Alway**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun | ****Lee Sungmin | Kim Heechul | Tan Hangeng****  
**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate :: T until T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**::**

**.**

* * *

**Ruang Makan**

Terlihat para maid keluarga Cho berbaris mempersilahkan tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho berjalan menuju Ruang makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai makanan mewah. padahal inikan hanya sarapan -_-.

Sesampainya tuan Cho dan nyonya Cho pun duduk berdampingan menunggu sang anak untuk memulai sarapan bersama dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Kim a_hjuma_ " ujar nyonya Cho menatap Kim _ahjuma_ _yeoja_ tua yang berperan sebagai maid utama untuk keperluan pangan sekaligus ketua dari para maid yang ada di Mansion Cho ini.

"_ne_" jawab Kim _ahjuma_ menunduk sekilas lalu menatap Nyonya Cho yang memanggilnya tadi.

"bukankan ini hanya sarapan? Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali?" Tanya Nyonya Cho pada maid utama tua itu.

"ini suruhan tuan muda Cho, nyonya" jawab Kim _ahjuma _sopan.

"_Ne? aigoo_ anak itu _jinjja_" mendengar jawaban dari Kim _ahjuma_ sungguh membuat Heechul ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun.

"sabar Chulie sabar _ne_" ujar Tuan Cho menenangkan sang istri yang bersiap mengamuk pada anak mereka yang keterlaluan itu.

"bagaimana aku harus sabar Hannie, dia sungguh keterlaluan, menyuruh para maid ini seenak hidungnya, membuang buang makanan saja, bahkan ia saja tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya. _Aishh jinjja_" jawab Hechul kalap melihat suaminya yang justru membela anaknya yang memang bersalah itu.

"_Araseo araseo_ tapi sabarlah" ujar Hanggeng menenangkan.

'_aish _anak setan itu benar benar harus di beri pelajaran' batin Heechul kesal.

.

.

Tak seberapa lama terlihatlah Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan, seketika itu para maid membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada Tuan Muda pembuat onar dipagi hari ini. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan angkuh menuju tempat duduknya untuk memulai sarapan pagi. Sementara itu Heechul yang melihat kelakuan angkuh anaknya, membuatnya sungguh benar benar ingin melempar Kyuhyun dari Naman Tower.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun~ah bersikap sopanlah pada para maid mu itu" ujar Heechul berteriak kesal, sontak teriakkannya membuat Kyuhyun menatap _umma_nya malas.

"untuk apa _umma_? Lagipula mereka hanya maid" ujar Kyuhyun santai dengan tatapan malasnya.

"_neo? Aishh jinjja_" Heechul yang melihat kelakuan anaknya pun bertambah kesal. Sungguh kelakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya berpikir sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu anak kandung mereka atau bukan sihh? Atau hanya anak tertukar?

"_wae umma_? Mereka hanya maid tidak patut untuk dihormati pekerjaan mereka hanya memasak dan melakukan tugas rumah lalu untuk apa aku bersikap sopan pada mereka? Sementara aku adalah majikan yang harus mereka hormati" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan menantang, jawabannya itu sungguh membuat Heechul dan Hangeng yang notabenenya bukan maid saja geram apalagi para maid.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN JAGA UCAPANMU" ujar Hangeng muak setelah mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"haha lucu sekali kau _umma, appa_ untuk apa mengurusi para maid. lebih baik kita sarapan" jawab Kyuhyun remeh.

Mereka pun memakan makanan yang tersedia di meja makan walau masih banyak makanan tersisa. Setelah selesai pun Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk kuliah dikampusnya tanpa pamit pada kedua orangtuanya itu. #sungguh bocah menyebalkan -_-

.

.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Heechul memerintahkan para maid untuk menghabiskan makanan yang masih banyak itu. Awalnya para maid menolak karena makanan itu untuk para majikan namun karena paksaan Heechul mereka pun luluh dan dengan senang hati menghabiskan makanan bersama.

.

.

Disebuah kamar tak kalah mewah dari kamar Tuan Muda Cho angkuh. Bahkan kamar ini lebih mewah dibanding kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hannie anak kita sungguh keterlaluan, aku salah mendidiknya sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini hiks hiks" adu Heechul pada Hanggeng suaminya didalam kamar tersebut.

"biarkanlah nanti ia juga akan mendapatkan petakanya" jawab Hanggeng menenangkan Heechul yang menangis sesegukan dibahunya. Menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung Heechul.

.

.

**Beralih pada Kyuhyun.**

Terlihat seorang namja sebut saja Kyuhyun itu berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti kuliahnya. Ia berjalan dengan santainya hingga seorang _yeoja_ cantik meghampirinya dan menggandeng manja lengan sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik kesebelah kanan pun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang menggandengnya, ini adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi di pagi hari saat istrirahat dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Kyuhyun~ah" panggil _yeoja_ centil itu manja.

"_waeyo _Vicky~ah?" jawab Kyuhyun memandang kekasihnya itu tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"aku ingin tas **GUESS AMOUR GYUG 345509 Rose multi **terbaru, boleh ya Kyu" bujuk Victoria dengan tatapan yang membuat luluh padanya.

"tapi, bukankah kau sudah punya tas yang cukup banyak Vic?" jawab Kyuhyun menyentil hidung pesek Victoria itu. #mian kkk

"tapi aku ingin yang baru" jawab Victoria membujuk Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya. Memag benar ia sudah mempunyai banyak tas dan semua itu pemberian Kyuhyun yang ia minta. Itulah untungnya berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun selain pintar, tampan kaya raya pula.

"_araseo araseo chagi_ akan ku belikan nanti" ujar Kyuhyun mengalah pada _yeojachingu_ kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berada di sebuah toko kaset game didaerah Gangmnam yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, seperti yang tadi di ceritakan. Bahwa namja ini sedang mengantri untuk mengumpulkan kaset game terbarunya. Menunggu kira kira 10 menit sekarang tibalah Kyuhyuh yang maju.

"semuanya 500.000 won tuan" ujar sang penjaga kasir yang bertugas menangani pembayaran kaset.

"_eoh_, ini" jawab Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu Black Credit Card andalannya yang diberikan sang _appa_.

"maaf tuan kartu ini di blokir" jawab penjaga kasir setelah menggesek kartu tersebut namun tidak bisa.

"_ne?_ benarkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun cukup kaget, kenapa Kartu kreditnya tiba tiba diblokir? Pasti ini ulah _umma_nya. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_ne_ tuan" jawab penjaga kasir itu ramah seraya mengembalikan Black Credit Card itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"_ah_ kalau begitu ini" ujar Kyuhyun menerima kembali kartu kreditnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won yang berjumlah 500.000 itu.

"_ne_" jawab penjaga kasir itu menerima uang pemberian Kyhyun dan menyerahkan kantok plastik berisi pesanan Kyuhyun " _Khamsahamnida_ silahkan berkunjung kembali"

.

.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberpa saat lagi atau tekan tombol 1 untuk meninggalkan pesan'_

Berulang-ulang Kyuhyun menghubungi nomer _umma_nya tapi tetap tidak dijawab. Sepertinya _umma_nya senganja tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Kyuhyun terus mencobanya berulang kali hingga panggilan itu pun terjawab.

"_yeobseyo_"

'_aish_ Kyuhyun~ah hiks kau menelpon disaat yang tak tepat hiks. _Ya ya_ tuan jangan sita barang barang kami' isak Heechul menjawab telepon dari Kyuhyun seraya berteriak kepada orang orang yang ada disekitar.

Kyuhyun nampak bingung akan kenapa _umma_nya menjawab telepon dalam keadaan menangis dan berteriak teriak seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tanyakan pada author *author pun hanya mengedikan bahu.

'tuan, tuan kumohon jangan sita barang barang kami kumohon tuan kami harus tinggal dimana lagi? Kumohon beri kami kesempatan untuk melunasinya kumohon tuan kumohon' ujar Heechul di sebrang telepon. Membuat Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"_umma umma waeyo_? Apa yang terjadi? Lalu kenapa _umma_ memblokir kartu kreditku" Tanya Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan tanpa peduli keadaan _umma_nya, bocah itu hanya peduli pada kartu kreditnya tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan _umma_nya.

'Kyuhyun~ah palliwa palli _appa_mu hiks _appa_mu' jawab Heechul dengan isakan yang semakin terdengar tangisan _umma_nya sangatlah pilu dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya.

"_umma_ aku kesana, tunggu aku dan jelaskan semuanya _umma ne_" ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan teleponnya dan segera menuju mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah meminta penjelasan pada sang _umma_. Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga 10 menit kemudian ia sampai di depan mansionnya. Namun ada yang terlihat aneh paa mansion keluarganya itu.

'**RUMAH** **INI DISITA OLEH PIHAK BANK'** tulisan tersebutlah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun muncul dibenak Kyuhyun.

'kenapa? Kenapa rumahnya disita? Apa yang terjadi dengan _appa_nya? Apa yang membuat _umma_nya menangis begitu pilu biasanya _umma_nya menangis begitu karena Heebum sakit atau menghilang. Apa mungkin Heebum menghilang lagi? Tapi kenapa rumahnya ikut tersita atas menghilangnya Heebum? Kenapa?' kira kira sperti itulah gambaran batin Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas menuju gerbang rumahnya dan segera masuk ternyata banyak petugas dari bank yang menyita parabotan rumahnya dan berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Sungguh sekarang ini Kyuhyun seperti merasa berada di beda alam karena kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh orang orang disana, bahkan _umma_nya sibuk menggendong Heebum seraya berlutut dihadapan _namja_ tua dan gendut itu.

"_UMMA_" teriak Kyuhyun menghampiri _umma_nya yang berlutut dihadapan pria tua itu dan membangunkan _umma_nya agar berdiri.

"_umma _apa yang terjadi? kenapa _umma_ berlutut dihadapan _namja_ gendut ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada _umma_nya yang masih menangis dan melirik sinis pada _namja_ gendut yang ada dihadapannya itu. "apa yang kau lakukan pada _umma_ku heh _namja_ gendut?" hardik Kyuhyun pada _namja_ gendut itu sementara _namja_ gendut itu hanya tersenyum remeh melihat Kyuhyun yang angkuh ini.

"ya anak muda, kau ini tidak sopan sekali eoh? Asal kau tau sekarang perusahaan _appa_mu bangkrut kau tahu itu? Kurasa kau tidak mengetahuinya kan? Karena kau hanya bertugas untuk menghamburkan uangnya saja, dasar anak tak berguna. Asal kau tahu _appa_mu itu mempunyai banyak hutang dan tidak dapat membayar maka kami mau tidak mau menyita rumahmu dan perusahaan _appa_mu itu" jelas _namja_ gendut dihadapan Kyuhyun itu panjang lebar.

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa seperti tersambar petir. Sungguh ia bingung saat ini. Bagaimana bisa _appa_nya mempunyai banyak hutang padahal selama ini _appa_nya seperti tidak mempunyai beban. Apakah ini karma? Dan apa _namja_ gendut tadi bilang 'tidak berguna?' sungguh itu membuat Kyuhyun geram pada _namja_ gendut ini.

"_YA_ APA MAKSUDMU _EOH_? KAU INGIN BERMAIN MAIN DENGANKU?" Hardik Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah _namja_ gendut aka Shindong dengan kencang membuat Shindong susah bernafas.

"Kyuhyun~ah hentikan hiks kau bisa hiks membunuh dia kyuhyun~ah hentikan umma mohon nak" ujar Heechul dengan isakan yang masih pilu dan perkataan Heechul seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan segera melepas cengkraman pada kerah kemeja Shindong itu.

"_umma_ katakan ini semua bohong _umma umma_" kata Kyuhyun menghadap _umma_nya bertanya seraya mencengkram bahu _umma_nya dan menggoyangkannya meminta penjelasan.

"benar Kyuhyun~ah hiks _appa_mu bangkrut dan kita harus pindah dari rumah ini hiks" jawab Heechul dengan kepala tertunduk seraya masih menggenggam Heebum yang meronta minta diturunkan.

"_umma_ jangan berbohong ini pasti mimpi, _umma_ cubit aku _umm_a supaya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini" jawab Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan penjelasan ummanya itu yang tak masuk akal diotaknya.

"_aniya_ Kyu ini bukan mimpi nak, ini nyata hiks _appa_mu bangkrut Kyu sekarang kita akan tinggal dimana" jawab Heechul dengan tangisan yang kembali mengeras dan kepala yang masih betah menunduk, untuk saat ini sepertinya Heechul lebih tertarik pada ubin marmer yang ada dibawahnya.

"_aniya aniya_ ini pasti mimpi sekarang dimana _appa_?" jawab Kyuhyun tak terima sepertinya namja ini shock mendengar penjelasan _umma_nya, sungguh Kyuhyun tak siap jika harus jatuh miskin.

"_appa_mu sedang dikantor polisi untuk mengurusi penyitaan rumah serta perusahaan, lebih baik sekarang kau kemasi barang barangmu Kyu, karena kita harus pindah dari rumah ini" ucap Heechul yang sudah mulai tenang dengan isakannya dan berpelukan pada Kyuhyun anaknya entah sejak kapan Heebum sudah tidak ada lagi digendongannya.

"_umm_a hiks kenapa hiks kenapa?" isak Kyuhyun terdengar saat mereka berpelukan. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya hancur dan beginikah rasanya mengalami kesusahan?

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamarnya, menatap kamarnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Seakan tidak ingin meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun berjanji jika diberi satu kesempatan maka ia akan merubah gaya hidupnya dengan lebih banyak beribadah dan mensyukuri hidup dan menghormati para maid. Tapi apa ? seakan akan Tuhan tidak memberikan jalan kesempatan lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang bersama koper besar yang ia miliki. Kyuhyun membawa beberapa pakaian, semua kaset game serta laptop laptop kesayangannya. Namun saat hendak memasukan laptopnya seorang _namja_ masuk kekamar Kyuhyun.

"maaf tuan anda hanya diperbolehkan membawa 1 laptop dari ke 7 laptop yang anda punya " jelas namja yang masuk tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"_nde? Wae_? Ini semua laptopku, kenapa aku tak boleh membawanya? Kau tidak unya hak untuk melarangku.." jawab Kyuhyun tak terima dengan perintah _namja_ itu.

"itu adalah perjanjiannya tuan" jawab _namja_ itu sopan pada Kyuhyun.

"apakah tidak boleh 5, lima saja kumohon laptop ini penting semua" mohon Kyuhyun pada _namja_ itu namun tidak dapat mengubah perintah _namja_ itu tetap menggeleng.

"kalau begitu 2? Bagaimana jika 2 kumohon ayolah aku sudah membiarkan 5 untuk disita kumohon" mohon Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes gagalnya itu. Namun…

"maaf tuan hanya 1, saya permisi tuan" jawaban singkat itu mengakhiri acara dramatisir Kyuhyun. Dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang galau memilih laptop yang mana yang harus ia bawa.

"yang putih atau yang hitam? Starcraft tersimpan di laptop yang putih lalu skripsiku ada di yang hitam, oh tuhan aku harus memilih yang mana?" teriak Kyuhyun pada keheniangan kamarnya.

.

.

"Kyu ayo kita pergi mobilnya sudah menunggu kita" teriak sang _umma_ aka Heechul dari lantai bawah pada Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di kamarnya itu.

"_ne umma_ sebentar" teriak Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan _umma_nya. Sejenak ia memandangi kamarnya, kamar sedari ia kecil hingga tumbuh besar dan hingga _appa_nya bangkrut. Lalu ia tersenyum miris melihat kamar kesayangannya ini yang akan ia tinggalakan "selamat tinggal my lovely room" ujar Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman tulus. Dan meninggalakan kamarnya dengan menyeret koper besar berwarna abu abu miliknya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kembali ke pintu kamarnya, tanpa ia sadari setitik air jatuh dari matanya. Dan ia pun menuruni tangga bersiap untuk meningglakan mansionnya.

.

.

"_Appa_" ujar Kyuhyun berlari menuju _appa_nya yang masih setia untuk terus tersenyum walau dalam keadaan seperti ini dan memeluk _appa_nya dengan sangat sangat sangat erat seakan ia tak mau kehilangan.

"_appa_, kenapa appa tersenyum dalam keadaan begini? Kita sedang kesusahan _appa_. Dan kita akan tinggal dimana _appa_?" kata Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan pada _appa_nya yang masih saja tetap tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang anak tercinta.

"dalam keadaan susah maupun mudah suka ataupun duka kita harus bisa tetap tersenyum Kyuhyun~ah, kau harus menghadapi semua ini dengan senyuman. Kita akan tinggal di Ilsan karena _appa_ masih mempunyai villa untuk kita tinggal nanti _araseo_ Kyuhyun~ah?" kata Hangeng menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan masih setia memeluk anaknya begitupun sebaliknya.

Sementara Heechul yang melihat adegan ini hanya dapat tersenyum ternyata keadaan ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun berubah. Batinnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Ilsan daerah tempat tinggal barunya nanti. Kyuhyun sangat beryukur karena masih ada satu villa milik _appa_nya yang tidak disita. Ia tahu semua villa milik _appa_nya sangat mewah bahkan bukan hanya seperti villa villa biasa, jadi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum.

Perjalanan dari Gangnam menuju Ilsan cukuplah jauh sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya tertidur dengan kepala Heechul yang bersandar pada bahu Hangeng dan kepala Hangeng yang menyandar diatas kepala Heechul sementara Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya memandangi keluar kaca mobil yang dikendarai supirnya, sepertinya untuk saat ini Kyuhyun lebih tertarik pada pemandangan luar yang menurutnya terlalu kampungan. well _namja_ ini masih saja angkuh -_-

Hingga getaran disaku celananya menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya tadi. Dan segera mengecek Handphonennya.

_Ddrrrt…. ddrrt …..ddrrt…._

**1 pesan diterima**

Degesernya wallpaper yang bergambar dirinya dan Victoria sedang duduk ditaman ria untuk kencan pertama kali mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wallpapernya membuat ia rindu pada Victoria, _yeojachingu_nya itu. Dibukanya pesan tersebut. Well…

.

From : Vicky

Kyu, Kita putus…

.

Sontak isi pesan singkat tersebut membuatnya shock, kenapa tiba tiba Victoria memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Sungguh ini membuat Kyuhyun badmood. Dan mengetikan pesan di layar handephone touchsceeennya untuk Victoria.

.

To : Vicky

Jangan bercanda Vicky~ah..

Kau kenapa memutuskan hubungan kita?

.

**Pesan terkirim**

_Ddrrrt … ddrrrt…ddrrt…_

_._

From : Vicky

Wae? Kau masih bertanya?

Kau sudah jatuh miskin Kyuhyun~ah

Jika aku tetap bersamamu, kau ingin menghidupiku dengan apa?

Kau pikir hanya dengan cinta itu cukup heh?

.

Sungguh pesan dari _yeojachingu_nya ini membuat hatinya remuk bagai terhantam batu raksasa yang mampu menghancurkan apapun dengan satu kali bogeman. Pesan tersebut membuatnya lemas seketika itu pula ia merasa dunianya benar benar hancur. Setelah jatuh miskin, diputusi Victoria lalu apa lagi yang akan membuatnya benar benar hancur apalagi? Seperti itulah kira kira gamabaran batin Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, seakan jiwa dan tubuhnya itu berpisah.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan, nyonya" perkataan sang supir itu pun membangunkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang tertidur tadi dan juga meyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Oh sudah sampai baiklah kami turun" ujar Hangeng turun diikuti Heechul dan juga Kyuhyun. Dan sang supir pun membatu Hangeng dan Heechul menurunkan barang barang mereka. Sementaran Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ya Kyuhyun~ah bantu _umma_" teriakan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun sadar kembali dari lamunannya dan ia segera membantu _umma_nya menurunkan koper koper yang mereka bawa dari Gangnam.

Setelah selesai sang supir pun segera berpamitan pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk kembali ka Gangnam. Mobil tersebut pun perlahan menjauhi keluarga Cho yang masih berdiri di depan villa mereka.

"Ayo Kyu kita masuk ke villa kita, sekarang sudah hampir malam, tak baik diluar rumah" ajang Hangeng pada anaknya.

"ne? dimana villa kita _appa_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang _appa_. Karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat villa yang ia lihat adalah hanya persawahan luas dan terdapat beberapa baris rumah tradisional.

"tentu saja villa kita yang itu Kyuhyun~ah" Tunjuk sang _appa _pada salah satu rumah.

"Nde?" jawab Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Setelah bangkrut dan diputusi oleh _yeojachingu_nya dan sekarang? Aigoo ini benar benar membuatnya badmood akut stadium 4.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Okey aku membawa ff baru hehehe**

Tadinya ff ini pengen aku bikin oneshoot tapi kurasa lebih baik twoshoot saja hahaha…

Oh ya aku agak bingung ff ini pengen aku bikin GS atau yaoi hehe

So tunggu aja ya besok aku kembali melanjutkan ff ini

Ini ff teraneh yang pernah aku post kan haha #tak apalahh

Jangan lupa RnR yaa

.

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**05|18|2013|8:50 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D

Saranghae reviewers :*


	2. Chapter 2

"ya anak muda, kau ini tidak sopan sekali _eoh_? Asal kau tau sekarang perusahaan _appa_mu bangkrut kau tahu itu? Kurasa kau tidak mengetahuinya kan? Karena kau hanya bertugas untuk menghamburkan uangnya saja, dasar anak tak berguna. Asal kau tahu _appa_mu itu mempunyai banyak hutang dan tidak dapat membayar maka kami mau tidak mau menyita rumahmu dan perusahaan _appa_mu itu" jelas _namja_ gendut dihadapan Kyuhyun itu panjang lebar

* * *

"benar Kyuhyun~ah hiks _appa_mu bangkrut dan kita harus pindah dari rumah ini hiks"

* * *

_Ddrrrt…. ddrrt …..ddrrt…._

**1 pesan diterima**

From : Vicky

Kyu, Kita putus…

_Ddrrrt … ddrrrt…ddrrt…_

* * *

From : Vicky

Wae? Kau masih bertanya?

Kau sudah jatuh miskin Kyuhyun~ah

Jika aku tetap bersamamu, kau ingin menghidupiku dengan apa?

Kau pikir hanya dengan cinta itu cukup heh?

* * *

"tentu saja villa kita yang itu Kyuhyun~ah" Tunjuk sang _appa _pada salah satu rumah.

* * *

**.:.**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Alway**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun | ****Lee Sungmin | Kim Heechul | Tan Hangeng****  
**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered **

**Rate :: T until T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**::**

**.**

* * *

"tentu saja villa kita yang itu Kyuhyun~ah" Tunjuk sang _appa _pada salah satu rumah berukuran sedang bergaya tradisional yang disekelilingi persawahan nan luas sungguh berbeda dengan mansionnya dan villa villa _appa_nya yang kena sita.

"_Nde_?" jawab Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Setelah bangkrut dan diputusi oleh _yeojachingu_nya dan sekarang ia harus tinggal di pedesaan yang kampungan ini? Aigoo ini benar benar membuatnya badmood akut stadium 4.  
.

.

.

Hangeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah tradisional yang disebut villa oleh sang . Hangeng sedang sibuk memilih kunci yang tepat untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya. Heechul sedang sibuk mengelus Heebum yang sepertinya sedang badmood karena tidak memakan makanan enak hari ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun bocah angkuh yang satu ini sibuk merajuk menatap marah dan juga memanyunkan bibirnya membuatnya mirip seperti bebek.

'Cklekk…'

Suara pintu yang nampaknya sudah lapuk tersebut akhirnya terbuka setelah Hangeng memilih kunci yng tepat. Sontak suara tersebut membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi merajuk akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Appa_" panggil Kyuhyun dan itu membuat _appa_nya pun menoleh kepada putra tunggalnya.

"ehm, _wae_?" Tanya sang appa ramah pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tatapan marah yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"_Appa_, apa ini yang _appa_ sebut dengan villa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang _appa_ yang ada dihadapannya itu sementara Heechul yang ada disamping keduanya hanya dapat menyaksikan aksi merajuknya Kyuhyun.

"_ne, wae_? Ada yang salah? Menurut _appa_ villa ini bisa menjadi tempat tinggal kita untuk saat ini dan selamanya. Lagipula rumah ini jika dibersihkan akan terlihat bagus Kyu. _Wae_? Kau tidak ingin tinggal disini Kyu?" jawab sang _appa_ panjang lebar dengan kepala yang masih setia menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Cih, _appa_, kenapa memilih rumah yang jelek, kecil, kampungan dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan rubuh" jawab Kyuhyun remeh seraya menatap jijik rumah kampungan yang ada dihadapannya.

'PLAKK..'

"ya Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada rumah yang cukup layak untuk dihuni. Kita sudah bangkrut Kyu, seharusnya kau sadar untuk mengubah sikapmu. Kau sudah tak kaya, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan. Jika kau tidak ingin tinggal disini, pergilah ! Cari tempat yang ingin kau huni" jitakan di kepala Kyuhyun dan omongan panjang lebar dari Heechul tadi sungguh membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati. Sedangkan Heechul yang masih kesal akan sikap Kyuhyun pun terburu-buru membawa masuk koper miliknya serta Heebum yang ada di gendongannya itu menuju kamarnya. Sementara Hangeng yang melihat kelakuan anak serta istrinya hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Disatu sisi ia merasa iba pada Kyuhyun namu disisi lain Kyuhyun juga bersalah. Ternyata jatuh miskin tidak dapat merubah sikap Kyuhyun yang tinggi hati.

"sudahlah nak perkataan _umma_mu itu ada benarnya, _appa_ mohon sekarang kau ubah sikap mu itu Kyu. Kita harus kerja keras untuk hidup. Kita sudah bangkrut Kyu. Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk kekamarmu lalu tidur. Besok kita harus bekerja. Rumah ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan Kyu. _Arachi_?" nasihat Hangeng pada Kyuhyun seraya mengelus punggung putra tunggalnya itu.

"_ne appa gomawo, mianhae_..." jawab Kyuhyun lirih lalu menyeret kopernya menuju kamar barunya.

Sementara Hangeng yang masih diteras rumah kembali menghela nafas lagi, sungguh cobain ini sungguh berat. Apalagi bagi anaknya yang sudah terbiasa bergelimang harta. Dan ia pun mengikuti Heechul yang sudah didalam kamar mereka.

.

.

.

**Hanchul side.**

'Hiks... hiks….. hiks…'

Terdengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar Hanchul pasangan suami istri mantan pengusaha Cho Corp yang sekarang telah bangkrut.

"Hannie hiks…. Aku keterlaluan hiks …a.. a.. aku hiks… sudah hiks… mengusir Kyuhyun hiks.. umma macam apa aku ini hiks hiks…" adu heechul pada suaminya yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di kamar sempit yang berkesan tradisional tepatnya diatas ranjang tempat tidur yang sangat berbeda dari kamar mereka yang ada di Kota. Bahkan ranjang ini sanga keras dan dapat membuat si pengguna pegal-pegal.

"_ne_ kau memang keterlaluan saat ini Chulie, bahkan kau mengusirnya. Kumohon Chulie, Kyuhyun sedang shock, kau tahukan sejak kecil bahkan ia sudah hidup bergelimang harta. Jadi kumohon mengertilah akan Kyuhyunmu itu. _Arachi_?" nasihat Hangeng kembali terdengar hanya berbeda di pendengar. Kalau tadi adalah Kyuhyun dan Sekarang yang ia nasihati ada Heechul, istrinya.

"_Ne… mianhae hiks_.. _mianhae_…" Jawab Heechul menyesal akan perkataan kasarnya tadi pada Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggal kesayangannya.

"_Ani_, seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun bukan aku Chulie. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi lalu kita makan malam. _Arachi_! Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya. Lalu meminta maaflah pada Kyuhyun _ne_!" Jawaban serta suruhan Hangeng pun siap untuk Heechul laksanakan. Sekarang Heechul sudah berada di kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandinya. Lalu Hangeng pun beranjak kekamar putra satu satunya itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Hangengpun segera masuk kekamar baru Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Dan ia terkaget saat melihat putranya sedang….

.

.

.

"_Ya_ Kyuhyun, sedang apa kau? Kenapa kerjaanmu hanya bermain game saja _eoh_?" Tanya sang _appa_ setelah terbebas dari keterkejutannya tadi saat melihat anaknya justru sedang serius bermain game di laptopnya itu. Ia pikir sekarang Kyuhyun sedang merutuki nasib karena kena marah Heechul tapi sepertinya Hnageng terlalu berharap. Toh sekarang Kyuhyun sedang serius pada layar laptop dan keyboard yang meyatu pada layar laptop tersebut.

"_eoh… appa_? Kenapa _appa_ kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mempause gamenya. Dan menoleh pada _appa_nya yang sedang berdiri melongo di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"sudahlah, ayo kita makan, kau pasti sudah lapar eoh? _Palli_" ajak Hangeng final pada Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya dan megikuti langkah _appa_nya keruang makan yang sekaligus ruang keluarga itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersila di satu meja makan kecil yang tersedia 3 piring makan yang berisi nasi goring Beijing buatan Hangeng dan 3 gelas kuno yang berisi air putih.

"Kyuhyun~ah _mianhae_…"ujar Heechul lirih seraya menatap kosong makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"_eoh_?" Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan perkataan _umma_nya itu hanya dapat ber'eoh'ria seraya menatap _umma_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"_ne, mianhae_ tadi _umma_ keterlaluan padamu" jelas Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang nampaknya tadi bingung.

"_ne_, maafkan aku juga _umma_.. a..a..aku sudah keterlaluan tadi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menawannya itu dan membuat _umma_nya senang dan ikut tersenyum pada anaknya. Mereka berdua sedang larut dalam acara maaf memaaaf, sementara Hangeng hanya terharu melihat kedua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam mereka bertiga pun beranjak menuju kamar untuk tidur karena hari sudah cukup malam. Belum lagi besok pagi mereka harus pergi bekerja.

.

**Kyuhyun Room**

"_aishh_ panas sekali. Apakah tidak ada pendingin ruangan? _Aigoo, aish jinjja_" keluh Kyuhyun pada keheningan kamar yang ia tempati dan hanya dijawab oleh nyanyian jangkrik di persawahan sekitar rumahnya.

"_aishh_ banyak nyamuk" keluh Kyuhyun dan dengan terpaksa harus bergumul pada selimut dalam keadaan gerah "_aishh jinjja_".

.

.

.

Sang mentari Nampak sudah berada di ufuk timur yang siap untuk membangunkan masyarakat desa untuk memulai pekerjaan seperti biasanya. Suara kokokan ayam pun mendominasi pagi hari di Ilsan yang sejuk ini. Kokokan ayam itu juga membangukan keluarga Cho untuk memulai hari baru di tempat yang baru.

.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu sekarang sudah selesai dengan ritual mandi paginya. Bersiap untuk kuliahnya, namun ia baru ingat jika sekarang ia sudah tidak kuliah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke ruang makan yang sekaligus ruang keluarga untuk sarapan pagi mereka. Dan di pagi yang cerah ini mereka sarapan dengan nasi goring Beijing buatan Hangeng lagi. Berbeda dengan di kota, tidak adalagi yang akan memberi hormat jika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan tidak ada lagi sarapan mewah. Mirisnya… -_- *pukpuk1000kalibuatKyuvil

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka, Kyuhyun dan Hangeng sedang berada di persawahan, mencari rumput untuk pakan ternak kambing mereka. Hangeng yang sibuk memotong rumput sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandang aneh pekerjaan terbaru _appa_nya itu.

"ya Kyuhyun~ah jangan hanya melihat saja cepat bantu _appa! Palliwa_!" ujar Hangeng pada anaknya yang hanya sibuk menatapnya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng takut, sungguh ia tak siap haru gatal gatal nanti. Bisa bisa kulitnya akan menjadi kasar nantinya.

"_aishh PALLIWA_!" bentak Hangeng pada Kyuhyun. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun harus menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Ikut memotong rumput kkkk XD *pukpuklagi

"ya Kyuhyun bukan seperti itu memotong nya"

"….."

"ya Kyuhyun seperti ini"

"….."

"ya _aishh jinjja_ harus berapa kali _appa_ mengajarimu agar mengerti _eoh_?"

"….."

"ya ya seprti itu, jangan sampai kau memotong padinya _ne_!"

.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah memotong rumput Hangeng dan Kyuhyun pun sekarang berada dipeternakan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Memberi makan para ternak ada kambing dan sapi. Untuk yang satu ini adalah pekerjaan termudah untuk Kyuhyun. Tetapi jika harus seperti saat ini setelah memberi makan ternak, Kyuhyun dan _appa_nya harus membersihkan kandang ternak itu. Hangeng cukup santai untuk membersihkan karena ia sudah memakai masker sepatu boot dan sudah lengakap, begitupun Cho Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk bolak-balik kamar mandi karena mual diperutnya yaitu muntah muntah.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan _appa_nya sedang tiduran di ruang keluarga. Sungguh hari ini membuat mereka kelelahan. Dan datanglah Heechul membawa teh hangat dan cemilan untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Kyu nanti antar _umma_ ke pasar _ne_!" kata Heechul membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang kelelahan hanya dapat mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"yasudah ayo minum teh hangatnya" suruh Heechul, dan mereka bertiga pun ber tea time bersama diiringi canda tawa. *sungguhkeluargayangbahagia

.

.

.

"aishh umma, kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat ramai dan sesak ini ihh" keluh Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Heechul ya sekarang mereka sedang di pasar tradisional untuk berbelanjan keperluan sehari hari.

"diamlah, dan berhenti mengeluh" perkataan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirnya.

'aishh bahkan belanjaannya sudah banyak, mau beli apalagi dia? dan _umma_ dapat uang darimana sehingga berbelanja sebanyak ini? _Aishh_ ini berat sekali huft' keluh batin Kyuhyun yang sedang membuntuti ummanya seraya membawa belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

Bayangkan saja Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya memutar pasar berjalan, lalu kembali ke jalan yang sama kembali lagi pada jalan yang sama dan begitulah seterusnya. *poorKYUvil

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul sekarang sedang menunggu bus di halte yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali kerumah. Ketika bus datang Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi sibuk pada PSP nya tak sadar jika bus memang sudah datang.

Sementara Heechul segera menuju bus membawa semua belanjaannya dan melupakan sang anak yang masih asyik bermain game hingga pintu bus tertutup dan segera melaju.

"_aishh_ Kyu bantu _umma_mu ini _eoh_!" menoleh kebelakang namun ia tak mendapati anaknya disana dan tersadar bahwa anaknya tertinggal di halte. "KYUHYUN" teriak Heechul seraya melambaikan tangan.

Merasa namanya terpanggil Kyuhyun pun menoleh kesamping dan tak mendapati _umma_nya disana. Terkaget melihat _umma_nya sedang melambaikan tangan seraya meneriakan namanya.

"_UMMA_" teriak Kyuhyun mengejar bus yang _umma_nya tumpangi dan ia melihat _umma_nya melempar selembar uang yang sepertinya untukya.

"Kyuhyun hiks pakai uang ini _nde_, hiks tunggulah bus berikutya! _Arachi_ hiks" teriak Heechul seraya menangis sesegukan, ia sama sekali tak peduli dibilang norak oleh penumpang lainnya.

Dan Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya dan menatap bus _umma_nya yang sudah mengecil akan kejauhan, lalu ia memunguti uang yang _umma_nya lempar untuk bekal pulangnya.

.

.

.

"_aishh_ lama sekali busnya?" keluh Kyuhyun yang sedang mendudukan diri di halte bus.

"maaf anak muda, anda sedang menunggu bus?" Tanya seseorang pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah sedari tadi.

"_nde_, apa anda tahu jam berapa jadwal bus selanjutnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah pada _namj_a tua dihadapannya.

"_eoh _sekitar 15 menit yang lalu itulah bus terakhir nak" jawab _namja_ tua yang sekarang berhadapan pada Kyuhyun.

"_nde?_" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget "ahh kalo begitu, _Khamsahamnida ahjusi_" pamit Kyuhyun pada _namja_ tua itu dan meninggalkan halte bus tersebut.

'inikan masih sore, kenapa busnya sudah habis? Sungguh kampungan. _Aishh_ apakah aku harus jalan hingga kerumah. Itukan jauh sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sekarang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Berharap ada mobil atau apapun untuk menumpang.

Dari kejauhan terlihatlah sebuah motor sedang dikendarai. Dan Kyuhyun pun berinisiatip untuk menumpang.

"OJEK OJEK" Kyuhyun pun merentangkan tangan agar motor tersebut berhenti. Dan tepat seperti dugaanya ternyata motor itu Ojek.

"huh ternyata _yeoja_ yang mengendarai motornya? Ahh tak apalah. Ya _noona_ atau _ahjuma_ bisakah kau mengatarku kerumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pengendara motor misterius yang menundukan kepala tersebut.

"_MWO_? APA KAU BILANG? _YEOJA_? _NOONA_? _AHJUMA_?" teriak pengendara motor tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melamun melihat orang dihadapannya ini ternyata _namja_.

'Manis/tampan' batin keduanya.

"_mianhae_… _mianhae_ kukira kau _yeoja_, karena kau memakai baju serba pink dan wajahmu juga nampak cantik" jawab Kyuhyun takut takut.

"_aishh_ _jinjjayo_, memangnya tak boleh _namja_ memakai baju pink _eoh_? dasar tak sopan, sudah mengataiku, _yeoja_, _noona_, _ajuma_, lalu ojek lagi. Kau ini… kau kira aku tukang ojek _eoh_?" Tanya _namja_ yang tadi di katai Kyuhyun itu marah.

"_ani_, aku hanya ingin menumpang saja, tadi aku tertinggal oleh _umma_ku. Dan aku baru pindah ke daerah ini jadi aku tidak tahu banyak daerah ini" jawab Kyuhyun memelas dan itu membuat _namja_ dihadapannya itu luluh.

"_aishh_ baiklah ikut denganku. Aku akan mengantarmu!" suruh _namja_ tersebut pada Kyuhyun karena tak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang notabenenya baru pindah dan sekarang hari juga hampir gelap.

"_jeongmal_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar "kau sedang tidak ingin menculikku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" yasudah kalau tak mau pun tak apa" jawab _Namja_ itu dan kembali melajukan motornya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"ya ya ya kumohon" mohon Kyuhyun seraya mengejar _namja_ yang mengendarai motor tersebut.

"yasudah _PALLIWA_!" teriak namja tersebut.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

"_aishh_ Chulie bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tertinggal di halte"

"aku pun juga tak tahu Hanie, kukira ia mengikutiku di belakang"

"bagaimana jika ia tersesat Chulie?"

"_aniya_, tidak akan. Aku sudah memberinya uang agar menaiki bus selanjutnya"

"kenapa kau tak menghentikan busnya saja tadi?"

"aku terlalu panic Hanie, dan juga tak berpikiran sampai situ"

"tapi bahkan ini sudah setengah jam Chulie dan ia belum kembali"

"aku yakin Hanie, pasti ia akan kembali dengan selamat"

.

.

.

**Back To Kyuhyun**

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya _namja_ yang mengendarai motor yang Kyuhyun tumpangi.

"_eoh_, didepan belok kiri" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Dan _namja_ yang mengendarai motor itu pun mengikuti arahan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kadang kadang mereka berdua bercanda tawa seraya menikmati perjalanan yang singkat ini.

"kenapa daerah ini kampungan sekali?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melihat kesamping yang terdapat banyak rumah model tradisional dilengkapi dengan peternakan dan juga sawah ataupun lading sama seperti rumahnya dan model rumah disinipun mempunyai kesamaan.

"itu karena masyarakat disini kebanyakan bekerja sebagai petani dan peternak" jawab _namja_ yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun yang fokus terhadap jalan.

"_eoh_? Apakah mereka tidak ingin menjadi pengusaha? Atau pekerjaan yang modern?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada _namja_ yang membelakanginya itu.

"_ani_, kehidupan seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan, semuanya hidup damai, saling bekerja sama, dan sangat menyenangkan" jawab _namja_ yang membelakangi Kyuhyun itu.

"oh, tapi aku lebih menyukai kehidupan modern" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"_cha_ didepan itu rumahku" kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk rumah tradisional yang _appa_nya bilang adalah villa.

"_cha_ sampai" jawab _namja_ itu menghentikan motornya di depan halaman rumah Keluarga Cho.

"ah _gomawo_…" kata Kyuhyun terputus.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin _imnida_" jawab _namja_ yang mengendarai motor itu seraya menjabat tangan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum tulus "_gomawo_ Sungmin~ssi, Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_" masih dengan senyuman menawannya.

'hangat/lembut'

"_ne_ _cheonma_ Kyuhyunie" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman tak kalah menawan dari evilkyu itu.

Mereka saling senyum tersenyum ria tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Hingga Sungmin pun terlebih dahulu melepaskannya. Suasana canggung pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. *akward

"ahh, apakah kau ingin mampir dulu Sungmin~ssi?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Bermaksud untuk memecah suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"_ani_, aku harus kembali, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _ne_ Kyuhyunie" tolak Sungmin dan berlanjut pamit untuk pulang pada Kyuhyun "sampai jumpa Kyuhyunie" dan Sungmin pun melajukan motornya untuk kembali kerumah. Sementara si Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandangi punggung Sungmin yang perlahan mengecil karena kejauhan tanpa sadar senyum indah terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" teriak Kyuhyun memecahkan kecemasan Hangeng dan Heechul yang menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"kyuhyun~ah kau tak apakan? apa kau terluka?" ujar Heechul ketika melihat anaknya diambang pintu dan langsung menghampiri putra satu-satunya itu seraya mengecek keadaan anaknya. Memastikan bahwa anaknya tak terluka.

"_ani_ _umma_, tenanglah ! _Nan_ _gwenchana_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpantri diwajahnya yang berkulit pucat itu. Kali ini bukanlah senyuman evil tetapi senyuman tulus yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

"_jeongmal_? Huft baguslah" kata Heechul lega, mendengar jawaban dari anaknya "kau pulang naik apa Kyu? Kenapa lama sekali? Apakah busnya lama?" Tanya Heechul penasaran pada anaknya yang satu ini.

"tadi aku menumpang dengan seseorang, karena bus yang _umma_ tumpangi adalah bus terakhir" jelas Kyuhyun pada sang _umma_ yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"ohh" mendengar penjelasan sang putra tercinta, Heechul pun hanya dapat ber'Oh'ria.

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba Matahari telah terbit diufuk Timur membuat masyarakat disana terbangun untuk bergegas kerja. Ada yang menjadi petani, peternak dan sebagainya sungguh menyenangkan hidup dipedesaan. Sang Mentari pun juga membangunkan Keluarga Cho untuk memulai hari keduanya di Ilsan. Begitupun Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang sibuk dirumah mengurus rumah, dan Hangeng yang bekerja diladan seraya mengurusi peternakan. Sementara Kyuhyun ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di pinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari Ladang ayahnya, seraya memainkan PSP kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhyunie" panggil seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus mempause gamenya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang menggangu ritualnya.

"Sungmin~ssi" kata Kyuhyun kaget melihat siapa orang yang menggangunya tadi sementara yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum manis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"apa aku menggangu?" tanyan Sungmin merasa tak enak telah menggangu kegiatan Kyuhyun tadi.

"_ani_" sangkal Kyuhyun lantang.

"bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" Tanya Sungmin, _namja_ yang mengantarnya kemarin.

"_ne_, silahkan" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah ramah entah kemana sifat angkuhnya itu?

"_gomawo_" jawab Sungmin disertai senyum manis yang masih terpampang diwajah manisnya itu.

"ehem, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sekarang duduk disampingnya yang sibuk melempar kerikil kecil ke sungai.

"oh itu, karena rumahku berada didekat sini. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin ke Sungai untuk memberi makan para ikan, dan tak sengaja melihatmu disini hehe" jawab Sungmin diikuti dengan ketawa ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

"_jeongmal_? Bolehkah aku ikut membantumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan antusias dan mata berbinar miliknya.

"ehm tentu" jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyum cetar membahana badai meledak meletus ulala miliknya itu. *authorrusuhwooo

.

.

.

Dan beginilah mereka berdua sekarang. Masih ditempat yang sama, saling melempar pakan ikan dan terlihatlah para ikan dengan cepat merebut makanan yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lemparkan. Karena terlalu asyik hingga mereka tak menyadari pakanan ikan nya telah habis.

"yahh sudah habis, baiklah aku pergi dulu Kyuhyunie. Bye sampai jumpa besok" pamit Sungmin yang sedang beranjak untuk berdiri dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, apakah kau ingin langsung pulang Sungmin~ssi" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya.

"_ani_, aku ingin pergi bermain dengan temanku" jawab Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

"bolehkah aku ikut Sungmin~ssi? Ehm maksudku ehm anu ehm karena aku baru pindah ehm dan tak mempunyai banyak teman ehm bolehkan ehm" Tanya Kyuhyun susah payah sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum geli menahan tawa karena kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"_araseo_, _araseo_, kau boleh ikut. Ayo _palli_ temanku sudah menunggu lama" jawaban singkat dari Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun tak henti hentinya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang didepan rumah yang tadi disebut 'Teman' oleh Sungmin. Yang tak tahunya adalah peternakan milik ayahnya Sungmin.

"ehh Sungmin~ssi" panggil Kyuhyun dengan tampang datarnya entah menguap sejak kapan senyuman manisnya itu?

"_eoh_ wae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung pada kyuhyun yang sekarang disampingnya dengan tatapan datar yang terpasang di wajah angkuh Kyuhyun itu.

"Sungmin~ssi, ini yang kau sebut teman?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan siapa teman Sungmin sebenarnya.

"_ne_, _wae_? Ah aku tahu kau anak kota. Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyuruhmu membersihkan kandang atau memberikan makan" jelas Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"_ne_? _jeongmal_? Apakah pekerjaannya mudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dengan mata berbinar yang telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"_ne_, bahkan sangat mudah" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manis yang cetar *STOP

.

.

.

"Ya Kyuhyun~ah, jangan terlalu jijik, ayolah ini menyenangkan!"

"….."

"Ya Kyuhyun~ah bagaimana mau keluar kalau kau memerasnya perlahan begitu"

"….."

"ya Kyuhyun~ah _palli_, aku saja sudah mengeluarkan banyak"

"….."

"Ya Kyuhyunie jangan terlalu keras memerasnya, kau bisa menyakiti itu"

"….."

"Ya Kyuhyunie Kalau terlalu keras memerasnya, kau ingin kena tendang eoh?"

.

.

Well ternyata Kyuhyun sekarang sedang memerah susu sapi langsung dari sapi perah bersama Sungmin yang sedari tadi menasihatinya. Well readers semua jangan yadong dulu yaa hehe

'bahkan ini pekerjaan yang sangat berat Sungmin~ah' miris sekali batin Kyuhyun -_-

.

.

.

"_Cha_ selesai" teriak Sungmin "ya Kyuhyun~ah, ayo kita mandikan sapi sapi ini" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang lemas setengah mati dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan seluruh badannya.

"_ne_" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Palli_" ajak Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya keatas dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Yang membuat sang evil dan angkuh itu kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Ya Kyuhyunie" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk dengan selang untuk menyirami badan sapi sapi ternak milik ayah Sungmin sementara Sungmin sibuk menyikati badan badan sapi.

"_Nde_?" sepertinya sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak badmood seperti tadi.

"Dulu kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran pada Kyuhyun seraya menyikat badan badang sapi.

"_eoh_, dulu aku tinggal di Seoul lebih tepatnya di Gangnam" jawab Kyuhyun dengan bangga kembalilah wajah angkuh menghiasi wajahnya.

"_nde_? Berarti kau termasuk golongan orang kaya?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya akan sejarah Kyuhyun.

"eh, tapi itu dulu?" jawab Kyuhyun lemas diikuti lekukan mukanya itu.

"_wae_?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran melihat wajah melas Kyuhyun.

"_appa_ku bangkrut dan rumah kami disita semua, perusahaan _appa_ disita dan yang tersisa hanya lah rumah yang sekarang kami tempati" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih yang membuat Sungmin iba lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah ada disampingnya.

"_aishh_ udahlah yang terpenting adalah kau masih bisa hidup dengan layak" jawab Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"_ne_, kau benar Sungmin~ssi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

"YA, berhenti memanggiku seformal itu! Sekarang kita berteman panggil aku Sungminnie atau Minnie _araseo_?" Suruh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedari kemarin memanggilnya formal.

"baiklah tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"_Nde_? A… a…ada sya…ratnya? Untuk a..a..apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup melihat seringaian Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun pun bersiap mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin itu memang manis dan juga ia melihat Sungmin sedang memasang wajah gugup.

'apa yang akan ia lakukan?'

'deg deg deg' suara jantung siapa tuh?

.

.

.

T

B

C

* * *

Haah maaf kan author yang harus men TBC kan ff ini

Hahaha author ingkar janji, maaf kan author ne

Author janji chap depan akan menjadi END

Author masih ingin menyiksa Kyu hehe *dibunuhsparkyu

MIAN FOR TYPO'S

Oke chap ini gaje banget dan gak memuaskan maafkan author yaa. Karena author masih newbie jadi belum bisa membuat cerita yang memusakan sungguh mianhae.

Dan pada akhirnya cerita ini menjadi YAOI maafkan author yang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan reader yang ingin GS. karena di wp author, author terlanjur mempostkan YAOI.

Kenapa author membuat ff ini jadi yaoi karena konfliknya di YAOI tersebut.

Okey ^^9 maaf kan author sekali lagi

Maaf kan author tidak bisa membalas Review kalian, tapi author sudah membacanya satu-satu dan dihayati. Author terharu para reader yang menyempatkan Review hiks hiks.

* * *

**Hug and Chu :**

**bunnyblack136****, ****pumpkinsparkyumin****, ****manize83****, ****SPREAD JOY137****, ****Zahra Amelia****, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, riesty137, ****itapurnamawati30****, ****dewi. ****, ****InnaSMl137****, ****sitapumpkinelf, winecouple, Lovely Kyu, Miss key, bunny chumingie, Lovely Kyu, fpga, minnie kyumin, Anik0405, kinderJOY****  
**

**.**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**05|20|2013|9:21 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *insaallah ada kkk XD

Saranghae reviewers :*


	3. Chapter 3

'PLAKK..'

"ya Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada rumah yang cukup layak untuk dihuni. Kita sudah bangkrut Kyu, seharusnya kau sadar untuk mengubah sikapmu. Kau sudah tak kaya, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan. Jika kau tidak ingin tinggal disini, pergilah ! Cari tempat yang ingin kau huni"

* * *

"_aishh_ Kyu bantu _umma_mu ini _eoh_!" menoleh kebelakang namun ia tak mendapati anaknya disana dan tersadar bahwa anaknya tertinggal di halte. "KYUHYUN" teriak Heechul seraya melambaikan tangan.

* * *

"huh ternyata _yeoja_ yang mengendarai motornya? Ahh tak apalah. Ya _noona_ atau _ahjuma_ bisakah kau mengatarku kerumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada pengendara motor misterius yang menundukan kepala tersebut.

"_MWO_? APA KAU BILANG? _YEOJA_? _NOONA_? _AHJUMA_?" teriak pengendara motor tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melamun melihat orang dihadapannya ini ternyata _namja_.

* * *

"_aishh_ Chulie bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tertinggal di halte"

"aku pun juga tak tahu Hanie, kukira ia mengikutiku di belakang"

* * *

"baiklah tapi ada syaratnya" jawab Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin yang sekarang juga menatapnya.

"_Nde_? A… a…ada sya…ratnya? Untuk a..a..apa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup melihat seringaian Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

**::**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**::**

**By Gpristiya**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**An other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 2B/?**

**Rate :: T**

**::**

**Warning : bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran**

**.::.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**::**

**.**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Cho Rich ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Bugh' sebuah tinjuan mendarat di perut Kyuhyun. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"arrghh apa yang kau lakukan Minnie? Kenapa kau meninjuku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegangi perutnya yang tadi kena tinju oleh Sungmin. Jujur tinjuan Sungmin sungguh menyakitkan. #poorKyuvil

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Kyuhyunie?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin justru meminta penjelasan dengan wajah memerah pada Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"_wae wae wae_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa jangan jangan? Kau.."Tanya Kyuhyun disertai godaan setiap bait kalimatnya dan juga seringaiyan evilnya itu.

"ya ya ya wajahku tidak memerah Kyuhyun" elak Sungmin seraya merebut selang air yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan diam-diam mengarahkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Bilang saja kau mengiraku ingin menciumu kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat kadar kemerahan diwajah Sungmin bertambah kkk.

'Byurrrr'

"ya apa yang kau lakukan Sungminnie?" teriak Kyuhyun yang terkena siraman air dari Sungmin.

"itu semua salahmu Kyuhyunie" teriaknya tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang memang dibenarkan didalam hati kecilnya.

"_aishh_ _jinjja_ Sungminnie, awas kau. Kau akan menyesal menyiram mukaku yang tampan dan kaos mahalku ini. Awas kau Sungminnie" ancam Kyuhyun dengan kaos dan wajah basahnya yang mengejar Sungmin untuk merebut selang air tersebut. Lalu membalas perbuatan Sungmin. *balasdendamrupanya

"Ahhh _aishh_ Kyuhyunie"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"yaish berhenti tertawa kau, bajuku basah Kyunie"

"HAHAHA"

.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun di teras rumah Sungmin dengan handuk yang menyelimuti badannya menunggu Sungmin yang sedang mengganti baju.

Tak berapa lama terlihatlah Sungmin dengan kaos pink one peacenya membawa nampan ditangan kananya dan kaos di tangan kirinya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Cha_ Kyunie, pakai ini ! aku tahu kau kedinginan. Pakailah sebelum kau masuk angin !" ujar Sungmin menaruh nampan berisi 2 gelas teh dan sekaleng cemilan kue beras seraya menyodorkan Kaos untuk Kyuhyun pakai.

"Ah _gomawo_ Sungminnie, tapi..." jawab Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"tidak ada penolakan. _Palliwa_ aku tak ingin kau sakit" suruh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengajukan penolakan.

"memangnya kalau aku sakit kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiayan andalannya pada Sungmin yang hanya memandanginya ilfeel dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"hahaha _aishh_ _aishh jinjjayeo_ kau percaya diri sekali eoh? Aishh kau membuat perutku sakit hahaha" Sungmin tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya.

"lalu kau mengkhawatirkanku karena apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan malunya karena terlalu percaya diri tadi. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin menghentikan tawanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"jika kau sakit, besok tidak ada yang membantuku untuk membersihkan kandang. Kau ini makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri" nasihat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya malas.

"jadi kau memanfaatkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sikap angkuhnya kembali.

"_ani_, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk mendidikmu menjadi pembantu professional tuan Cho" jawab Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"_ne_? pembantu? Kau ingin menjadikanku pembantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan pernyataan Sungmin yang akan mendidiknya menjadi pembantu professional.

"_aigoo_ susah sekali menjelaskan padamu, sudahlah lebih baik kau ganti bajumu sebelum kau masuk angin _palliwa_!" perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih ngotot untuk meminta penjelasan

"_ne_" ujar Kyuhyun pasrah "ah _keundae_ dimana kamar mandinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk diteras.

"baiklah aku antar, ayo _palli_" ujar Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"dimana _umma_ dan _appa_ mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat lihat rumah Sungmin yang sedari tadi sepi bahkan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"_umma_ dan _appa_ diladang karena sekarang sedang masa panen" jawab Sungmin yang sekarang berhenti karena sudah sampai pada tujuannya "nah masuklah, jangan lupa basuh dirimu agar tidak sakit _araseo_!"

"_ne_" jawab Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah berada didalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan perintah yang Sungmin beri. Sungminpun kembali menuju teras untuk meminum teh seraya menunggu Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

"hah segarnya" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada diteras rumah bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedang menikmati teh bersama Sungmin yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

"SUNGMIN _OPPA_" ujar seorang _yeoja_ memasuki halaman rumah Sungmin menghampiri mereka berdua. Berlari menuju Sungmin yang sedang duduk diteras.

"ahh Sunny~ah" jawab Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung keduanya. Sekarang Sunny sudah berada dihadapannya dan juga Sungmin.

"_nugu_?" Tanya Sunny pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"ahh Sunny~ah kenalkan dia temanku Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kenalkan ini temanku Sunny" ujar Sungmin pada kedua orang disekitarnya.

"Lee Sunny _imnida_ bagapta Kyuhyun~ssi" ujar Sunny menjulurkan tanganya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ramah.

"ah _ne_, Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ _do_ _bangatpa_ Sunny~~ssi" jawa Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangannya Sunny dengan wajah datar. Lalu dengan segera melepaskannya. Sunny yang melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk tidak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Sungmin.

"ah _oppa_, besok kau ikut festival _Chuseok_ kan?" Tanya Sunny pada Sungmin dan ikut mendudukan diri diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Membuat si evil ini geram.

"tentu saja, itukan hanya 1 kali dalam setahun, sayang jika dilewatkan" jawab Sungmin antusias membuat satu orang terlupakan.

"kalau begitu datang bersama _ne_ _oppa_?" bujuk Sunny pada Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_ andalannya.

"_nde_, tentu saja. Ya Kyuhyunie, kau juga ikut bukan?" jawab Sungmin diikuti pertanyaan yang tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"ehm, festival? _Chuseok_?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_nde_ _Chuseok_" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_**Chuseok**_ adalah Perayaan berupa pesta makan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas keberhasilan panen, sehingga juga disebut juga sebagai Hari Panen, Festival Bulan Musim Panen, atau **Hangawi** ("han" = "raya", "gawi" = "tengah"), "hari besar di tengah-tengah musim gugur". jelas Sunny pada Kyuhyun.

"_nan_ _mollayo_, apakah itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunny dan Sungmin.

"tentu saja menyenangkan. Iya kan _oppa_?" Tanya Sunny pada Sungmin.

"ehm benar menyenangkan, ayolah kau ikut saja bersama kami" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang notabenenya orang kota maka tak mengerti tentang _Chuseok_.

"benarkah? Apakaah boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"tentu saja boleh kan _oppa_?, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada Kyuhyun~ssi" kata Sunny menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"ehm boleh, kalau begitu besok aku dan Sunny akan menjemputmu dirumahmu Kyuhyunie" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Sunny.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu kalian berdua di teras" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya. Sepertinya si evil ini sudah melupakan ketidaknyamanannya pada Sunny.

Dan mereka bertiga pun bercanda tawa bersama memainkan permainan tradisional. Sepertinya Sunny dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai akrab.

.

.

* * *

.

Matahari sudah berada ditengah namun itu semua tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena seharian membantu Sungmin dan belanjut bermain dengan Sunny dan Sungmin.

'_ayo ayo silahkan dipilih, walaupun barang bekas tapi ini asli dan kualitasnya masih bagus, silahkan diperhatikan ibu-ibu' teriak seseorang dari halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih dengan mata sayunya. Berjalan menghampiri siapa yang membuat onar di pagi hari ini._

"_Ayo ayo ibu-ibu harus mencoba alat alat canggih ini. Ini semua berkualitas ya ibu ibu"_

"_yang ini? Apakah ini dijual?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada yeoja yang menjual barang bekas berkualita tersebut._

"_tentu, anda ingin membelinya?" Tanya yeoja penjual terhadap calon pembeli dihadapannya._

"_apakah ini cocok untuk hadiah?"Tanya calon pembeli itu._

"_ne tentu saja, apakah anda ingin saya mengajukannya?" Tanya yeoja penjual itu._

"_ne bolehkah? Kalau begitu hadiah yang cocok untuk sepupu namja saya" kata san calon pembeli itu._

_Yeoja penjual itu melirik barang-barang yang ia jajakan dan tertuju pada benda persegi berwarna hitam tersebut "ah ini akan sangat cocok menjadi hadiah untuk sepupu anda" ujar yeoja penjual itu menyerahkan benda persegi berwarna hitam tersebut._

"_UMMA_" teriakan Kyuhyun diambang pintu yang melihat _umma_nya sedang menjual barang barang bekas itu pada _ahjuma-ahjuma_ tetangga.

"_Umma_, apa yang _umma_ lakukan?" ujar Kyuhyun mengahampiri _umma_nya yang dikerubuti _ahjuma-ahjuma. "umma _mau kau apakan PSPku? Hah, Laptopku? Hah, barang barang berhargaku. Apa yang _umma_ lakukan? Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat barang-barangnya ditata sang _umma_ serapih mungkin diatas meja.

"menjualnya" jawab Heechul santai dan masih sibuk menjawab pertanyaan _ahjuma_ yang ingin membeli barang bekas tersebut.

"_Umma_, tidak, kau tidak boleh menjualnya. _Ani ani_ itu barang barang berhargaku _umma_" rajuk Kyuhyun yang bersiap ingin merebut PSPnya dari ahjuma calon pembeli tadi.

"YA KYUHYUN DIAMLAH, LEBIH BAIK KAU MASUK KEDALAM!" ujar Heechul dengan deathglarenya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menurutinya.

"ah silahkan lanjutkan ayo ayo"

"ah PSP ini berapa harganya?" ujar _ahjuma_ itu menanya harga benda persegi berwarna hitam yang ada ditanganya.

"_eoh _itu 100.000 ribu won saja" jawab Heechul. Sontak jawaban tersebut membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"baiklah ini" ujar ahjuma itu menyerahkan 1 lembar won dan menerima plastik pemberian Heechul.

'_aishh_ PSP mahalku dijual segitu? Hiks malangnya PSP ku' Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat PSP nya miris yang sudah dibawa _ahjuma_ itu pergi 'PSP KU' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

**1 jam Kemudian**

"Haah lelahnya" ujar Heechul menghampiri anak dan suaminya yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga multiguna tersebut seraya mengipaskan lembaran uang won.

"selelah itukah? Mau ku pijat?" Tanya Hangeng yang melihat istrinya yang sudah duduk diantara mereka masih dengan mengipaskan- ngipaskan uang hasil jualannya tadi.

"boleh boleh Hannie" jawab Heechul menerima tawaran suaminya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong berbeda dengan anaknya aka Kyuhyun yang angkuh dan pemboros itu. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merasakan tatapan sinis dari _umma_nya pun hanya bisa merajuk dengan mempouthkan bibir tebalnya itu.

"yayaya, kau kenapa? Kau pikir kau itu lucu dengan kelakuan merajukmu itu _eoh_?" Tanya Heechul ilfeel saat melihat anaknya mempouthkan bibir yang menurutnya sangat jelek.

"_umma_ kembalikan PSP, Laptop, dan semua barang barang berharga ku" ujar Kyuhyun menuntut _umma_nya yang mengambil dan menjual paksa tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, sang pemilik barang.

"_aishh_ kau masih membahas itu _eoh_?" Tanya Heechul bersiap untuk menjitak anaknya yang kurang ajar ini.

"itu barang barang berharga ku _umma_, sangat berharga dan _umma_ menjualnya secara paksa" jawab Kyuhyun menatap _umma_nya angkuh yang sedang di pijit oleh Hangeng.

"_aishh_ jadi kau lebih memilih mati daripada kujual barang- barangmu eoh?" Tanya Heechul geram bersiap untuk melempar anaknya namun tertahan karena sedang dipijit oleh suaminya.

"apa hubungannya dengan mati _umma_?" Tanya Kyuhyun menuntut pasalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ummanya tadi.

"_aishh_ kau masih saja bodoh _eoh_? Jika aku tidak menjual barang-barang berhargamu itu kau tidak bisa makan malam ini, besok dan seterusnya. Dan kau akan mati, kaau mau itu?" jelas Heechul yang masih tetap menikmati pijitan Hangeng yang ada dibelakangnya.

"lebih baik aku memilih mati, daripada harus kehilangan PSP ku" cibir Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar jelas di kuping gajah Heechul.

"jadi kau lebih memilih mati tuan muda Cho yang terhormat" Tanya Heechul memastikan jawaban dari mulut sang putra.

"_ne_ lebih memilih mati daripada harus kehilangan PSP ku dan juga harus tinggal didesa kampungan ini" jawab Kyuhyun lantang mengangkat dagunya dan menatap _umma_nya angkuh.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan turuti keinginanmu" jawab Heechul seraya melepaskan diri dari pijatan Hangeng "Hannie ambilkan pisau didapur" suruh Heechul pada suaminya yang sedang terkejut dengan perintah istrinya. Sementara Kyuhyun ia juga terkejut dengan perkataan _umma_nya barusan.

'apakah dengan pisau ia bisa mengembalikan PSP dan semua barangku' batin Kyuhyun heran.

"untuk apa Chulie?" Tanya Hangeng meminta penjelasan pada istrinyaa.

"tentu untuk membunuh bocah ini" jawab Heechul dengan disertai deathglarenya, sementara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yang mendengar penjelasan Heechul hanya melotot terkejut.

"mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Hangeng bersamaan meminta penjelasan.

"maksud _umma_ apa?/maksudmu apa chulie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yang masih saja bersamaan.

"kalian masih bertanya?" Tanya Heechul malas, dan menatap 2 orang yang berharga dihidupnya ini dengan wajah malas. "tentu saja membunuhmu sesuai permintaanmu, _umma_ akan turuti permintaanmu. Tunggulah! _Umma_ ambil pisau dulu ne" ujar Heechul beranjak dari duduknya yang bergegas menuju dapur untuk menuruti permintaan anaknya, namun, kakinya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan ya dapat diketahui itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"_ani_ _umma_ tak perlu, tadi aku hanya bercanda" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman nista dan raut ketakutan masih terpampang di wajahnya. Sementara heechul yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya dapat menatap dengan wajah malas. "Oh iya umma ada skripsi yang meski aku kerjakan" pamit kyuhyun menuju kamarnya namun….

"untuk apa kau membuat skripsi Kyuhyun~ah? Apa kau masih kuliah?" Tanya Heechul dengan tampang dinginnya namun di satu sisi ia sedang menahan tawanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang aneh. Pertanyaan _umma_nya itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan hanya bisa menelah ludahnya.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik menghadap _umma_nya dan memberikan senyuman paksaan. Sementara, Hangeng yang melihat perbincangan kedua orang tersebut hanya dapat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"hehehe aku lupa umma, oh iya aku ingat aku ada janji dengan Sungmin" entah alasan darimana namun kalimat tersebut terlontar tanpa sadar. "kalau begitu aku pamit dulu _umma_, _appa_" kata Kyuhyun gugup dan segera berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

Mendengar penjelasan sang anak Heechul dan Hangeng hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi dan menatap satu sama lain.

"siapa Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul pada Hangeng yang masih terduduk diruang keluarga multiguna itu.

"aku tak tahu" jawab Hangeng mengedikan bahunya. "mungkin temannya" lanjut Hangeng yang kembali terlarut untuk menonton tv.

"baguslah" komentar heecul dan kembali duduk disebelah Hangeng suaminya dan juga ikut terlarut dalam acara tv.

.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun berada ditepi sungai dimana tempat ia dan Sungmin bertemu kemarin. Kyuhyun yang terduduk ditepi sungai memandang kosong hamparan air dihadapannya seraya melemparkan kerikil kecil yang mungkin saja mengganggu pergerakan para ikan.

"YA" teriak seseorang dari belakang yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Menoleh kearah belakang untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya yang telah seenak jidatnya mengusik lamunan seseorang.

"Sungmin?" ujar Kyuhyun saat menemukan Sungmin dibelakangnya yang sedang tersenyum nista.

"hehe _mianhae_, aku membuatmu terkejut" ujar Sungmin dan mendudukan diri tepat disamping kanan Kyuhyun.

"sedang apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekedar untuk basa basi.

"hanya tak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu melamun membuatku ingin mengerjaimu" jawab Sungmin ringan mengikuti aktivitas Kyuhyun yaitu 'melempar kerikil'

"oh, ku kira kau menguntitku" tebak Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya membuat Sungmin ilfeel menatapnya.

"ck percaya dirimu tinggi sekali _eoh?_, lagipula apa yang membuatmu kemari Kyunie?" kata Sungmin menatap hamparan air sungai dihadapannya.

"melarikan diri dari kasus pembunuhan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"_ne_? pembunuhan?" Tanya Sungmin menghadap Kyuhyun untukmemastikan pendengarannya.

"_ne_ pembunuhan, aku ingin dibunuh" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sendu miliknya.

"siapa yang ingin membunuhmu Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"_ummaku_" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"_ummamu_? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"itu semua karena….."

Dan Kyuhyun pun menjelas kejadian hari ini pada Sungmin yang mendengakannya dengan serius. Terkadang Sungmin akan bertanya lalu selanjutnya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"mmffffttthh.."

"tertawalah!" suruh Kyuhyun memandang malas pada Sungmin yang nampak menahan tawanya dengan susah payah.

"mmffthh bo.. bo… mmfth bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan menahan tawanya ingin meledak.

"ehm" jawab Kyuhyun dengan deheman seketika membuat namja disamppingnya itu…

"buahahaha …hahaha… uhuk.. uhuk… Kyu kau lucu sekali _aishh_ haha" seketika ketawa Sungmin langsung meledak membuat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya malas.

"apa yang lucu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"tentu saja lucu, jika aku menjadi _ummamu_ aku juga akan menuruti keinginanmu itu" jawab Sungmin dengan ketawanya yang sudah reda. Sementara Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti membuat Sungmin melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"_ne_? jadi kau juga akan membunuhku?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"_ne_ aku akan membunuhmu, mana ada manusia normal yang lebih memilih melindungi benda mati tersebut dan lebih memilih mati. Kau ini bodoh sekali ya?" jelas Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun malas.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepala. Jauh di dalam hatiya ia juga membenarkan apa yang dijelaskan Sungmin. PSP,Laptop memang sangat berharga baginya namun kini ia sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari barang-barang yang dijual paksa ummanya.

"Minnie~ah" seru Kyuhyun manatap Sungmin dalam.

"ehm?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ijin Kyuhyun pada Sungmin masih dengan tatapan hangat, tulus, dan dalam tersebut.

"ehm" jawab Sungmin dengan deheman singkat, seraya menunggu pertanyaan yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

'_Minnie~ah, bolehkah aku menyukaimu?'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END

.

.

Aku pengennya TBC hiks :(

Hahaaha maap ceritanya jadi kaya sinetron gini wkwk

Okey terima kasih buat yang udah nunggu ff ini dan sudah mengsupport aku hehe

Gomawo :D

Sebernarnya chap ini pengen di update kemarin, tapi ternyata harus mati lampu dan dengan terpaksa membatalkan publihs hehe mianhae.

_Jadi ada yang puas ama cerita ff ini kah? _

Ah sepertinya tidak, bahkan aku yang mengetiknya saja masih banyak cerita yang pengen diketik tapi terlalu panjang nanti ceritanya :(

Dari oneshoot di jadiin two shoot terus nambah lagi jadi 3 ada yang minta dilanjutkan tidak? Sebenarnya ceritanya masih banyak banget. hehe

Jadi reader mau aku lanjutin atau end disini?

Ku tunggu tanggapan kalian

Kenapa chap ini aku tulis END? Karena untuk menepati janji author yang kemarin hehe

Pada gak puas yaa? Mianhae

Aku lanjutin itu pasti tapi sesuai permintaan para reader ya !

**So?**

**TBC? **

**OR**

**END? **

.

_**.**_

* * *

_**Q and A untuk penyemangat di kicauanku hehe**_

* * *

**kyutmin ****: ****lanjutttt..**

_A : iya udah lanjut kok, makasih yaa_

**.**

**riesty137 :** **lanjuuuut dong..**

_A : udah, makasih untuk penyemangatnya._

_._

**deviyanti137 ****: ****saran aku yaa ... jangan takut sama bashingan belum tentu yang bashing bisa buat ff yang bagus..  
dunia itu butuh keritikan .. buat bashingan itu sebagai pelajaran sama motivasi.. asalkan yang author lakukan itu tidak merugikan siapa pun itu ff sepertinya bisa dilanjutkan..  
ayolah para author kms sekarang tinggal sedikit yang aktif.. jangan buat ff kyumin menjadi tak terurus..****  
lebih baik author tunjukin bagaimana ff mu itu layak untuk di baca daripada dengerin orang yang belum tentu nyimak bener ff mu..**

itu aja yahh.. maaf kalo kepanjangan _

_A : ehm, makasih sarannya, aku pakai saranmu ya __, makasih __, gwenchana :')_

_._

**Zahra Amelia ****: ****lanjut author,,**

_A: ehm gomawo ne ini udah lanjut kok_

_._

**pumpkinsparkyumin ****: ****andwaeeee TT  
lanjut thorrr TT  
jgn enddd  
saya tidak relaaa TT  
lanjutt lanjuttt XD  
please jgn enddd  
jgn buat saya penasaran TT  
pkokny lanjut XD  
hwaiting XD**

_A : __*pukpuk1000kalibuatpumpkinsparkyumin_

_Yahh tapi ini END gimana dong?_

_Udah lanjutk kok _

_Masih penasaran kah?_

_Kalo minta lanjut saya akan lanjut kok chingu _

_Ehm gomawo_

_._

**abilhikmah** : **tbc**

_ehm gomawo semangatnya _

**itapurnamawati30**** : ****lanjut dong masa cerita yg dah cape2 dibuat ga jg nunhguin lanjutannya nich.  
cepet sembuh ya biar bs nulis bash apa ga jgn sampai membuat down jg pangen buat cerita tp ga tau caranya hehehe  
yg penting kt dah menyakurkan bakat kita yg kt bs ya bgg jg kan kl ada yg baca hehehe  
smangat smangat dong**

_A: udah lanjut kok chingu_

_Gomawo hiks :')_

_Aku aja gak tau cara menulis yang baik dan benar hehe_

_Ne_

_Gomawo_

**.**

**InnaSMl137 ****: ****Ya lanjutt lah thor **

**kan nanggung**

_A : udah lanjut kok chingu, sudah puas blm __ ?_

_._

**sitapumpkinelf ****: ****Lnjuuuut thor  
Get well soon ne**

_A: udah chingu, gomawo hiks :')_

_._

**kimyuisa : ****go to next chap... hwaiting author... I always waiting your write ok**

_A: gomawo hiks :'), thanks for waiting_

**.**

**sirly3424**** : ****Lanjut thor ..**

**Aq penasaran bgt ..  
Ehh sabar thor .. Jdi author emang bnyk resiko ..  
Bash? Ga ush di ladenin aj dehh..  
Keep fighting ya :)**

_A : udah kok chingu _

_Emh bener *menganggukan kepala_

_Sip terimakasih sarannya_

_Ne hwaiting_

**.**

**CharolineElf ****: ****Lanjut ya thor. Kocak ff na. Aku suka. ****ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ**

_A : udah chingu, masasih kocak? Hehe, terimakasih aku juga suka __ hehe_

_._

**CNH****: ****Lanjut**

_A : emh ne gomawo_

**.**

**bunnyblack136**** : ****Next dong!  
Gpp chingu q jg nglmin kok tp q g nyngka phak yg dkung q jg ad n kt"nya it bkn trhru aplg klo org it brhrga bwt qt :'(  
Cpt smbuh ne chingu.  
HWAITING! :)**

_one shot_  
himCHANrin

_A : ehm chingu, gomawo __. Maap aku gak bisa bantu waktu itu _

_Gomawo ne _

_Ehm hwaiting_

**.**

**winecouple****: ****dilanjut z..**

_A : sudah, dibaca hehe (y)_

_._

**jungagashi**** : ****lanjut...**

_A : ehm gomawo_

**.**

**sissy****: ****Nextttt**

_A : sip sudah lho _

.

.

.

**Hug and Chu :***

pumpkinsparkyumin, Cho Sa Min, itapurnamawati30, riesty137, Zahra Amelia, kimyuisa , abilhikmah, , kyutmin, InnaSMl137, bunnyblack136, sissy, A B C, winecouple, Minhyunni1318, sitapumpkinelf, deviyanti, CharolineElf, CNH, jungagashi.

Dan juga untuk _**1,421**_ siders aku ucapkan terimakasih

Tapi bisakah kalian mengeluarkan review kalian?

.

.

Maap yang gak kesebut ini semua kelalaian author hiks

.

.

.

.

SO?

END?

OR

TBC?

**Mian for TYPO'S**

**OH ya KYUMIN GWS NE :***

**.**

**.**

**Credit by **

**Gpristiya pristyagita**


	4. Chapter 4

"Minnie~ah" seru Kyuhyun manatap Sungmin dalam.

"ehm?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ijin Kyuhyun pada Sungmin masih dengan tatapan hangat, tulus, dan dalam tersebut.

"ehm" jawab Sungmin dengan deheman singkat, seraya menunggu pertanyaan yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

.

.

.

.

'_Minnie~ah, bolehkah aku menyukaimu?'_

**.**

* * *

**::**

**^^Cho Rich^^**

**::**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee**

**::**

**Pair : Kyumin Always**

**An other**

**::**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**::**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan akan bertambah dengan banyaknya chap chap selanjutnya**

**::**

**Chapter 4/?**

**Rate :: T+**

**::**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love,bahasa tak sesuai EYD, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengsi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.::.**

**Saya menyukai KyuMin couple, dan hanya bermaksud untuk membuat fic KyuMin menjadi semakin banyak haha XD *ngomong apa gue ini?**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Lee Sungmin hanya milik orang tuanya dan para Pumpkins or dsb**

**Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Orang tuanya dan Sparkyu or dsb**

**.**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**::**

**.**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Cho Rich ^^**

**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_apa kau menyukaiku Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Sungmin tiba tiba dengan tatapan interogasi yang dilayangkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya terkejut sekaligus bungkam._

_Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang "ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut memastikan pendengarannya yang makin lama makin buruk menurutnya._

"_Kau menyukaiku kan Kyuhyunie?" Tanya Sungmin memasang wajah seimut mungkin dan juga puppy eyes andalannya itu membuat namja didepannya lupa bagaimana cara bernafas(?)_

_Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sejenak "hah? apa ada yang salah dengan mu Sungminnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin._

"_aniya, aku serius Kyuhyun-ah" elak Sungmin "sebenarnya aku…aku menyukaimu Kyuhyunie" lanjut Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ketelinga._

"_jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut, memang sepertinya pendengarannya mulai rusak "kau menyukaiku Sungminnie? Jeongmal?" lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah dan matanya berbinar binar._

_Sementara Sungmin menjawabnya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala singkat. Sebenarnya Sungmin cukup malu mendengar tukasannya tadi, bagaimana tidak? Tiba tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja. Namun apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur._

"_mianhae aku tak menyukai Sungminnie" jawab Kyuhyun memandang lurus hamparan air sungai di depannya. _

"_ne?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewanya. Kyuhyun segera mengahadap wajah Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis._

"_aku tidak menyukaimu Minnie-ah, keundae Aku mencintaimu" jelas Kyuhyun dengan dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar menitikan air mata karena terharu._

_Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum dengan terisak "gomawo Kyuhyunie" Seketika Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh jangkung yang duduk disampingnya "ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan hiks, gomawo hiks… hiks…" lanjut Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kiri Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget dengan tindakkan Sungmin pun perlahan mulai membalas pelukan namja mungil yang sekarang memeluknya. Sungguh tak terbayangkan olehnya sedikitpun kalau Sungmin juga menyukainya. Aigoo ini benar benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang._

"_Saranghae Lee Sungmin" tukas Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala Sungmin terkadang mencium pucuk kepala namja mungil itu._

"_nado Kyuhyunie" jawab Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya menatapa Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia walau masih ada jejak air mata di wajahnya itu._

_Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin. "berhenti menangis Minnie-ah! Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk di buang" ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap Sungmin lekat, begitupun Sungmin._

_Perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup kedua belah mata Sungmin yang membuat pemiliknya terkejut, berlanjut ke kedua pipi chubby Sungminnya (?) dan juga hidung bangir Sungmin yang perlahan membuat korbannya cukup relax._

_Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya seraya menatap bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Dan berganti menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekat dan memiringkan wajahnya untuk memepertemukan kedua belah bibirnya itu, Sungmin yang menyadari perlakuan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menunggu ciuman pertamanya yang akan terenggut. Hingga jarak kedua bibirnya tinggal 1 cm dan…_

_._

"arrgghhh uhuk… uhuk…" teriak seorang namja yang berlanjut dengan batuk batuk akibat tercekik dengan kerah kaosnya yang ditarik dari belakang. "uhuk…uhuk… Sungminnie apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membunuhku?uhuk…uhuk…" Tanya Kyuhyun disela batuknya.

Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibalakang Kyuhyun seraya mencengkram kerah kaos Kyuhyun kencang yang membuat pemiliknya tercekik dan terbatuk *bilang aja bengek.

"menyelamatkanmu" jawab Sungmin yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih terbatuk batuk.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan lehernya yang hampir saja putus "menyelamatkanku? Apa itu yang disebut penyelamatan?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk terbatuk batuk "jelas jelas kau mencekikku dari belakang?" lanjut Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos dan terkikik geli "tentu saja aku menyelamatkanmu Kyuhyunie" jelas Sungmin dengan wajah merah menahan tawa.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Sungmin hanya dapat menatap dengan tatapan yang berkata 'apa maksudmu sebenarnya?' kira kira seperti itulah.

Sungmin kembali terkikik pelan "aku menunggu pertanyaanmu, tetapi kau malah melamun dan secara tiba tiba kau mendekatkan kepalamu ke air sungai, apa kau ingin mati Kyuhyunie? Kenapa tidak dengan bantuan ummamu saja tadi?" jelas Sungmin seraya mempraktektan kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

"ne? benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. 'berarti tadi itu hanya khayalan gilaku?' Kyuhyun segera menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang khayalan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"ya, kau baik baik saja Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun menggelang gelengkan kepalanya. "gwenchana?" lanjut Sungmin menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun yang membuat pemiliknya berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya seketika itu juga.

"gwen..gwenchanayo" jawab Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan telapak tangan Sungmin yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seketika keduanya terdiam nampak canggung."Sungmin, sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi.."

"ne?" Tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, sebenarnya dia agak ragu dengan pertanyaannya ini "ehm…anu…Sungminnie apa…. Apa kau…kau men…aishh menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup membuat namja manis dihadapannya tersenyum manis.

Sungmin terkikik pelan "kau bicara apa Kyuhyunie? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu"jawab Sungmin malu malu seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya "chinguya" lanjutnya yang tanpa sadar membuat tatapan berbinar yang tertuju padanya menguap entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap hamparan tanah yang ia duduki, sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya "ne chingu, aigoo senangnya mempunyai chingu sepertimu Sungminnie" tukas Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah senangnnya itu.

"ne, aku juga senang mempunyai teman seperti Kyuhyunie, aku menyukaimu chinguya" jawab Sungmin tak kalah manis.

"ne chingu" ulang Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"darimana saja kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tegur Heechul yang berdiri diambang pintu seraya bertolak pinggang kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dengan langkah gontai dan tundukkan kepalanya.

'ada apa dengan bocah ini?' batin Heechul heran saat melihat Kyuhyun menerobos masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Hangeng yang memakai celana training dengan kaos putih tipis kepada anaknya yang tak sengaja mengalihkan dirinya yang sedang senam SKJ 2004, hobi barunya semenjak jatuh miskin.

"aniya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Sementara Hangeng dan Heechul hanya saling bertatapan seraya mengedikan bahu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah ayo makan" teriak Heechul yang sudah terduduk di depan meja makan kecil bersama Hangeng disampingnya yang sudah berpakaian normal.

"Hannie, kenapa kau jadi menyukai senam SKJ?" Tanya Heechul penasaran dengan hobi baru Hangeng.

"eoh? Waeyo? Lagipula itu sehat Chullie-ah dan juga gerakannya energik seperti ini" jelas Hangeng mempraktekkan gerakan senam SKJ 2004 yang membuat Heechul menatap suaminya ilfeel-_-

"sudahlah, cepat panggil anakmu kemari!" suruh Heechul agar Hangeng berhenti mempraktekkan gerakkan aneh itu. Dengan sigap Hangeng pun segera menuruti perkataan istrinya.

"ne" jawab Hangeng berdiri lalu menuju kamar Kyuhyun, semenjak Kyuhyun pulang tadi, anak itu hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

'**GAME OVER'**

"haah, aishh ada apa dengan ku ini eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun membanting layar laptopnya itu.

Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang ke khayalan gilanya tadi, yang sukses membuatnya frustasi ditambah lagi pengakuan Sungmin yang mengakuinya hanya teman. ya memang hanya teman, memangnya ia berharap lebih? tentu saja tidak.

'sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Benarkah aku menyukai Sungmin? Ani ani ini pasti bentuk stresku karena jatuh miskin dan diputusi Vicky, aishh kau membuatku GILA'batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

_'tok tok tok_'

"Kyuhyun-ah, keluarlah kita makan!" ujar appanya dari balik pintu.

"ne, tunggu sebentar appa" teriak Kyuhyun, ia pun segera bangkit, membuka pintu dan menemukan ayahnya yang sudah berpakaian normal (?).

.

.

* * *

.

.

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya menatap anaknya yang sedari tadi memainkan nasi tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Ya walau hidangan yang tersedia tidak semewah saat di mansion Cho tapi bukankah ini semua kesukaan Kyuhyun?.

Heechul dan Hangeng saling bertatapan bingung dan kembali menatap anaknya yang masih asik dengan acara _*bermain dengan nasi itu_. Mereka merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Kyuhyun, apa itu karena kejadian tadi siang, tapi sepertinya bukan. Lalu? Apa karena anak yang bernama Sungmin?

"Kyuhyun-ah kau baik baik saja?" Tanya sang appa seraya memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Mendengar teguran ayahnya sontak membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya. Lalu menatap appanya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"gwenchana appa, ahh sepertinya aku sudah kenyang" pamit Kyuhyun berniat berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya namun.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu" teriak Heechul sang umma yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali terduduk dengan wajah bingungnya.

"wae umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, kemana ekspresinya itu?

"umma membelikannmu baju baru" ujar Heechul dengan binar binar wajahnya, berniat membuat mood anaknya membaik. Dan gotcha

Kyuhyun tertegun "ne? jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun histeris walau sedikit bingung namun ia cukup senang.

"ne tunggulah" tukas sang umma meninggalkan anak dan suaminya untuk mengambil belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya dari hasil penjualan paksa tadi pagi.

Tak berapa lama, Heechul kembali dengan membawa sekantong plastik yang sepertinya bermuatan banyak.

"ini" ujar Heechul seraya memberikan stelan baju hanbok berwarna biru kepada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat yang ummanya berikan dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap lipatan baju yang ummanya berikan "ige mwoya umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung seraya menerima lipatan baju itu dari tangan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum "untukmu Kyuhyun-ah, nah ini untuk Hannie" lanjut Heechul seraya memberikan baju hanbok berwarna hitam untuk Hangeng, suaminya.

"whoahhh, gomawo chagi" tukas Hangeng memegangi kedua pipinya terharu, berlanjut menerima hanbok berwarna hitam itu seraya mengelus eluskan pipinya pada lipatan hanbok pemberian istrinya itu "huahh lembutnya" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung kelakuan ayahnya itu "ini untuk apa umma?" tanyanya pada sang umma yang juga sedang sibuk dengan hanbok merahnya.

"ini akan menjadi keperluanmu nanti, kebetulan disini banyak yang menjual hanbok dan juga bahannya cukup bagus lagipula lagi diskon Kyuhyun-ah" jelas Heechul seraya menempelkan Hanbok merah itu di badannya.

"ne, gomawo umma" ujar Kyuhyun berdiri dan membawa Hanbok biru itu kekamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk dengan Hanbok masing masing.

'jadi hasil dari penjualan barang-barangku hanya dibalas dengan 1 stel hanbok?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Sungmin dan Sunny yang akan kerumahnya untuk jalan bersama ke festival chuseok. Ini sudah pukul 7 dan kedua temannya itu belum muncul muncul juga, sukses membuat Kyuhyun bosan dan kedinginan. Untunglah Kyuhyun memakai jaket baseball yang belum ummanya jual.

Hingga terlihatlah 2 orang dengan pakaian aneh sedang melambai pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan kedua orang yang sedang melambai padanya itu. Mereka berdua memakai baju seperti yang ummanya beli tadi. Hingga tibalah Sungmin dan Sunny yang sedang menggandeng lengan Sungmin. Yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis.

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah kau belum bersiap siap?" Tanya Sungmin yang memakai baju hanbok berwarna pink itu menatap HERAN pada Kyuhyun yang memakai celana jeans dan kaos serta jaket baseball itu.

"wae? Aku sudah siap, dan sedari tadi aku menunggu kalian hingga berjamur" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyuhyun oppa seharusnya kau mengenakan hanbok seperti kami" jelas Sunny dengan tangan yang masih menggandeng mesra lengan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk guna membenarkan penjelasan Sunny.

Masih dengan tatapan sinisnya pada Sunny "ne? waeyo? Kenapa harus memakai hanbok?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan kepada 2 manusia dihadapannya.

"karena itu sudah menjadi budaya disini, cepatlah ganti bajumu! Apa kau tak punya? Perlu kupinjamkan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mendorong dorong punggung Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengganti baju.

"ne ne ne araseo" jawab Kyuhyun kesal seraya menghentak hentakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu villa ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hannie palliwa, acaranya sudah ingin mulai" teriak Heechul yang berada di ruang TV dengan Hanbok merah yang melekat di tubuhnya, menunggu Hangeng yang sedang berganti baju untuk menghadiri festival.

"ne … tunggu sebentar" teriak Hangeng dari dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat ummanya yang sedang duduk dengan baju hanbok dan dandanan pada wajah sang umma.

"umma sedang apa memakai baju seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang ummanya untuk menuju kamar.

Heechul pun menoleh "wae? Tentu saja untuk pergi ke festival" jelas Heechul dengan wajah polosnya yang terdandani bedak tipis cukup cantik.

"sayang bukan jika dilewatkan" sambung Hangeng yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengikat tali jeogori hanbok hitamnya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan ayahnya yang tiba tiba berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu. Mendengar penjelasan kedua orang tuanya itu, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya menatap tak peduli pada anaknya itu. Heechul segera berdiri dan menggandeng mesra lengan Hangeng.

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, tidak usah dipedulikan bocah itu" ajak Heechul menarik Hangeng yang berniat mengahampiri anaknya itu keluar rumah untuk ke lapangan desa, dimana tempat festival di mulai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"lama sekali bocah itu" desus Sungmin kesal saat menunggu Kyuhyun yang berganti baju sangat lama layaknya bekicot.

Sunny terkikik geli "sabarlah oppa" ujar Sunny menepuk bahu Sungmin guna menenangkan temannya itu.

"eoh nuguya?" ujar seseorang dari belakang mereka saat melihat Sungmin dan Sunny di halaman rumahnya. Sosok itu aka Heechul segera menghampiri keduanya.

Heechul menghampiri salah satu dari keduanya dan segera mencubit pipi yeoja misterius itu "aigoo neomu kyeopta" ujar Heechul yang masih mencubit pipi itu gemas "keundae, kenapa kau berpakaian hanbok namja eoh?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"ahjuma Sungmin oppa namja" jelas Sunny yang berdiri disamping Sungmin yang masih dicubiti pipinya oleh Heechul.

Heechul terkejut "jeongmal? Kau namja agashi?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya pada sosok imut dan manis dihadapannya.

"ne ahjuma saya namja ahjuma" jawab Sungmin susah mengingat Heechul masih mencubiti kedua pipnya hingga memerah "bisakah ahjuma melepaskan cubitan ahjuma ini" Tanya Sungmin menahan sakit di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Heechul yang mendengar permintaan itu segera melepaskan cubitannya dan membungkuk meminta maaf "mianhae jeongmal mianhae, kupikir kau yeoja haha…" ujarnya setelah membungkuk.'ternyata anak dan umma sama saja' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa tak enak pun "gwenchana ahjuma" tukasnya seraya tersenyum manis, membuat Heechul ingin mencubitnya kembali namun ditahan oleh Hangeng yang memegangi lengan Heechul.

"namamu siapa nak?" Tanya Hangeng kepada 2 teman baru Kyuhyun itu.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" ujar Sungmin seraya membungkuk 90 derajat pada tetua dihadapannya.

"Lee Sunny imnida" ujar Sunny mengikuti gaya Sungmin tadi.

"kalian temannya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"ne" jawab keduanya serempak.

"aigoo ternyata bocah menyebalkan itu bisa mempunyai teman" celetuk Heechul tak percaya. "kalian ingin ke festival juga?" Tanya Heechul pada keduanya, sontak keduanya pun menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"ahh kalau begitu kalian sedang menunggu Kyuhyun disini?" Tanya Hangeng yang dijawab anggukkan keduanya.

"baguslah Hannie ternyata Kyuhyun mulai bisa menerima keadaan, kalau begitu kami duluan saja ne" pamit Heechul pada keduanya yang lagi lagi dijawab anggukkan.

"pay pay" ujar Heechul yang berjalan semakin menjauh seraya mengandeng mesra lengan Hangeng.

"hati hati ahjuma, ahjusi" tukas Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kalian sedang apa eoh?" Tanya seseorang diambang pintu saat melihat Sungmin dan Sunny menulis menggunakan ranting kayu diatas tanah.

Sungmin pun menghentikan aksi menghilangkan bosannya itu dan berkacak pingganng menghadap Kyuhyun diikuti Sunny yang juga mengcopy gaya Sungmin itu. "kau membuat kami jamuran disini" ujar Sungmin diikuti anggukkan oleh Sunny.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai baju hanboknya itu hanya memandang malas keduanya dan berniat mengunci villa appanya agar tak kemalingan *antisipasi gituu.

"kau juga membuat ku jamuran menunggu kalian tadi" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kunci tradisional yang membuatnya bingung. "aishh bagaimana caranya?" desis Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan pun segera menghampirinya berniat untuk membantu. "aigoo kau ini, hanya tinggal mengunci kenapa tak bisa eoh?" Tanya Sungmin kesal yang sekara berada disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Sungmin "aishh aku tidak tahu, lagipula mana ada kunci seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kayu yang dapat digeser itu. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun mulai jengah dan segera mengarahkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun "begini caranya Kyunnie, angkat dan tahanlah sebentar lalu geser dan kau bisa menguncinya bukan" jelas Sungmin mengarah kan Kyuhyun untuk mengunci pintu, sadarkah kau min? bahwa kelakuanmu itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terpesona dan juga berdegup kencang.

"nah selesai bukan?" lanjut Sungmin segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Sunny untuk berjalan bersama menuju lapangan desa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"huwahhh ramai sekali oppa" ujar Sunny girang saat melihat banyak sekali kedai dan juga pertunjukkan di sana sini.

"ne, sepertinya tahun ini lebih meriah dari tahun sebelumnya" lanjut Sungmin dengan mata berbinar yang membuat sosok namja disampingnya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"chaa ayo kita coba itu oppa" tunjuk Sunny pada satu kedai kecil penjual cumi kering yang cukup ramai pembeli.

"baiklah ayo Kyu" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat mengikuti langkahnya.

.

* * *

_**KEDAI CUMI KERING**_

"ahh ini masih panas"

"tiup dulu oppa"

"ayo kyu kau harus mencobanya, ini aaaaa"

"enak bukan?

"ne"

.

* * *

.

_**KEDAI TTEOKBOKKI**_

"ahjuma pesan 3"

"ini"

"gomawo"

"aishh oppa ini enak sekali"

"ne mashita emmhh, kyu kenapa kau diam saja? Cobalah! Perlu kusuapi kah?"

"ne oppa dia manja sekali seperti bayi saja, oppa harus menyuapinya"

"ya Sunny-ah siapa bilang aku bayi"

"waeyo? Apa aku salah? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam dan menunggu disuapi oleh minppa"

"araseo araseo ini kyu aaa"

"oppa aku juga"

"aishh aku seperti ibu yang mengurusi 2 bayi besar"

.

* * *

.

_**KEDAI KUE BERAS DAN ARAK**_

"cha ini yang terakhir mungkin" ujar Sungmin pada kedua temannya saat sampai disebuah kedai untuk minum.

"ahjusi araknya dan kue berasnya ne" pesan Sungmin, lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di dekat air mancur paling ujung, ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api yang akan dinyalakan pukul 12 nanti *kokkayatahunbaru?

"Sungminnie, Sunny kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari dirinya hanya berdua dengan Sungmin.

"ne?" Sungmin menengok kanan, kiri namun tak didapatinya sosok Sunny disekelilingnya "aishh kemana bocah itu?" desis Sungmin kesal.

"ini pesanannya tuan" ujar seorang pelayan membawakan 1 teko arak dan kue beras pesanan Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "gomawo" ujarnya ramah dan sopan. Kemana sifat sombongnya itu?

Sungmin segera menuangkan arak ke 2 mangkok yang disediakan "aishh biarkanlah, ayo kita minum Kyuhyunie" ujar Sungmin mengangkat mangkok itu tinggi tinggi guna mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bersulang.

"bersulang untuk pertemanan kita" ujar Sungmin yang masih mengangkat mangkok kecilnya itu ke udara.

'TAKK'

"ne chinguya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan segera keduanya saling berlomaba meminum dengan sekali tegukan. "cha sekarang aku yang menuangkan, bersulang untuk kebangkrutan appaku" ujar Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali mangkok yang sudah terisi penuh.

"hah?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih sadar.

"ne, jika appaku tak bangkrut maka aku tak akan pernah mengenalmu, berteman denganmu" ujar Kyuhyun 'dan bingung dengan perasaan ini' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ohh ne bersulang" jawa Sungmin yang sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

'TAKK'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mereka terus meminum arak hingga Sungmin yang nampak mulai mabuk namun ia masih sadarkan diri sementara Kyuhyun, jangan ditanya dia itu kebal dengan beginian.

"kau tahu Sungmin-ah, nasibku ini sungguh sial" racau Kyuhyun seraya bertumpu pada meja kedai itu.

"ne?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih sadar.

"setelah appaku bangkrut, aku juga harus merasakan diputuskan oleh yeojachinguku yang matre itu, haah sungguh muak aku melihatnya, tapi apa aku masih menyukainya?" jelasnya yang sekarang memandangi langit menunggu kembang api.

Sungmin terkikik pelan "pasti menyakitkan ne?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang langit 'tampan' seru hatinya. Namun ia langsung menggeleng kan kepala guna membuang pikiran konyolnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya itu pun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk memengangi kedua pipi chubby itu. Sontak perbuatannya itu membuat sang pemilik menghentikan aksi menggelengnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tulus dengan senyuman manis yang terpantri diwajahnya, lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang memandangnya sayu namun jauh didalam sana ia terlalu gugup.

"kau tahu Minnie-ah"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa melihat aksi manisnya itu.

"aku belum selesai" jelas Kyuhyun menyentil hidung bangir Sungmin. "mungkinkah hatiku sudah berpindah darinya (read:victoria) saat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

Mengerti gelagat Sungmin yang kebingungan pun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan semuanya "bolehkah aku memastikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sekarang menatapnya penasaran.

"tentu saja, kau harus memastikannya Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Sungmin yang masih mampu bertahan dari mabuknya.

Masih memegangi pipi bunnyming "bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk "apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, sadarkah ia jika perbuatannya membuat bertambah imut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "ne apa kau bisa mambantuku?" tukas Kyuhyun kembali dan hanya dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sungmin yang masih terjaga.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengitung, dan jika kau tak ingin maka kau bisa manghindar!" ujar Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipi Sungmin yang sekarang menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"hana…." Sungmin terdiam.

"dul…." Tak bergeming.

"set…." Kyuhyun pun segera melakukan aksinya.

.

.

_'Chuu…'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELETE?**

.

.

.

* * *

Ff ini hanyalah pikiran aku yang tiba tiba terlintas seraya untuk emngisi kebosanan karena menunggu ff kyumin lainnya yang lumayang ngaret haha. Bentuk pelampiasan gitu wkwk

.

* * *

.

Cukup panggil aku chingu ne! :D

* * *

.

Say thank's + hug and chu :*

_**sudokyu**__**, **__**KyuMin Child Clouds**__**, **__**Liu HeeHee**__**, **__**guest**__**, **__**sissy**__**, **__**itapurnamawati30, **__**winecouple, **__**minoru, **__**casanova indah, **__**cherryblossom, **__**pumpkinsparkyumin, **__**fpga, minnie kyumin**_

adakah yang belum kesebut? Kalo ada mianhae TT aku gak tau tapi bakal aku sebut di chap selanjutnya

.

* * *

.

Mian for typo

Okeh maafkan kelalaian dan keegoisan saya selama ini

See you next chap tahun depan haha

.

* * *

.

**Credit by**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**|06|18|2013| 11:03 p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

* * *

**Leave you review**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang mereview kemarin and thanks for fav and follow this story hehe**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


End file.
